Secret Letter
by Cyaaz
Summary: Keduanya telah saling memutuskan, melangkah di jalan yang berbeda. Bertahun-tahun jarak memisahkan mereka, sebuah dinding tebal kasat mata pun terbentuk. Hanya dengan sepucuk surat, mampukah surat yang tak semestinya terbaca itu mengembalikan kehangatan di antara mereka?
1. Chapter 1

_Halo,Cyaaz di sini..._

 _Bukan untuk bayar, tapi mlh nmbh utang..._

 _Harap Readers bersabar mnghadapi Author yg satu ini ya..._

 _Hehe._

 _Kali ini Cyaaz kembali memilih canon, tp disemi AU._

 _Dan Fic Cyaaz yg 1 ini bkl sdikit brbda, ntah Readers nnti akn mnyadarinya atau tdk._

 _Silahkan cari tahu sendiri perbedaannya, Cyaaz percayakan pd Readers sekalian._

 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 _Warning: Canon Semi AU._

 _Disclaimer: GS/D aren't mine._

* * *

 **Secret Letter**

 **Chapter 01**

* * *

Kurang lebih lima tahun yang lalu, api peperangan masih membara di seluruh penjuru dunia. Pria, wanita dan anak-anak, tak ada yang luput dari penderitaan yang diakibatkan oleh perang tersebut. Bahkan ORB yang sempat menyandang nama "Heiwa no Kuni" juga terkena imbas, pusat pemerintahan negara itu pun sempat hancur beberapa tahun yang lalu. Pemimpin ORB terdahulu - Uzumi Nala Athha - sengaja membakar habis semua fasilitas yang ada di pusat pemerintahan, mengorbankan diri demi perdamaian dunia.

Pengorbanan pria yang bijaksana itu tidak lah sia-sia, kedamaian berhasil diraih berkat kerja keras para generasi penerus yang menentang peperangan. Termasuk puteri tunggalnya - Cagalli Yula Athha - yang juga ikut andil dalam pertempuran terakhir di kala itu. Meski ia hanya lah seorang Natural dan meski ia adalah seorang puteri dari ORB... Gadis bermata _amber_ itu tanpa ragu turut mengoperasikan MS dan terjun ke dalam pertarungan yang jelas membahayakan dirinya.

Usahanya tak sia-sia, Cagalli beserta rekan-rekannya berhasil mewujudkan sebuah perdamaian. Meski perdamaian itu masih terbilang rapuh, beberapa orang nampaknya belum dapat menyesuaikan diri dan menerima persatuan dunia. Hal tersebut mengakibatkan pecahnya peperangan setelah dua tahun berlalu, diawali oleh kejadian yang nyaris sama dengan sebelumnya - pencurian MS milik pasukan militer lawan. Peperangan kali ini pun diakhiri dengan cara yang nyaris sama, pertempuran terakhir di angkasa yang melibatkan Archangle dan Eternal.

Cagalli tak lagi berpartisipasi dalam pertempuran yang terjadi, saat itu ia telah menjabat sebagai seorang _chief representative_. Posisinya sebagai pemimpin negara sangat lah penting, ia tak bisa lagi mempertaruhkan nyawa begitu saja di dalam pertarungan. Meski berat melepas kepergian rekan seperjuangannya, Cagalli tetap menerima dan melakukan apa yang seharusnya.

Sampai saat ini pun ia masih menjabat sebagai seorang _chief representative,_ dibantu Kisaka sebagai ajudan setia. Selama beberapa tahun terakhir Cagalli telah mengupayakan yang terbaik untuk negaranya, mengutamakan kepentingan umum. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga berupaya menjalin hubungan yang baik dengan negara-negara lain agar kedamaian tetap terpelihara.

" _Dapat kita lihat bersama, Pemirsa,_ " Cagalli yang saat ini sedang sibuk di meja kerjanya melirik pada sebuah TV layar datar yang melekat pada dinding ruangan, terlihat seorang wartawan wanita sedang membawakan berita terkini di PLANT. "Nona Lacus Clyne baru saja tiba, beliau dijadwalkan mengikuti rapat dengan beberapa perwakilan dewan," kamera mengarah pada sosok Lacus yang dengan ramah menyapa para wartawan, seorang pria berambut cokelat berjalan di sampingnya. "Ah, rupanya Tuan Kira Yamato juga hadir."

"..." Cagalli meletakkan pena yang sejak tadi ia genggam, ia memutar kursinya untuk dapat menghadap _monitor_. Ia tersenyum memandang sosok Lacus yang sedang memeluk lengan saudara kembarnya, kedua pahlawan muda itu tersenyum pada semua orang.

" _Seperti yang sudah dikabarkan sebelumnya, Nona Lacus Clyne telah bertunangan dengan Tuan Kira Yamato,_ " ucap seorang wartawan. " _Belum ada kelanjutan mengenai tanggal atau rencana pernikahan mereka, namun menurut salah seorang teman dekat Tuan Yamato... Kita tidak perlu menunggu terlalu lama untuk menyaksikan acara pernikahan tersebut._ "

Senyum Cagalli semakin mengembang, ini merupakan kabar yang sangat baik. Tidak lama lagi Kira akan menikah, Lacus akan menjadi saudara iparnya. Tentu saja Cagalli turut bahagia, kebahagiaan sang saudara kembar adalah kebahagiaannya juga.

"... _Athrun Zala_ ," Cagalli tersentak, rupanya ia telah jatuh dalam lamunan. Tatapannya kembali ia arahkan ke _monitor_ , nama yang baru disebutkan berhasil menarik perhatiannya. " _Saat ini dikabarkan sedang menjalin hubungan dengan sekretarisnya, mereka selalu terlihat bersama di berbagai kesempatan._ "

"..." Cagalli kembali tersenyum, namun kali ini senyum itu tidak mencapai matanya. Segera ia matikan layar _monitor_ -nya, menciptakan keheningan di dalam ruangan.

Ya, Athrun Zala memutuskan untuk kembali ke PLANT setelah peperangan usai. Pria bermata _emerald_ itu juga kembali bergabung dengan ZAFT dan mengambil posisi penting di sana. Selama beberapa tahun terakhir Athrun ikut serta dalam upaya pemeliharaan kedamaian bersama Kira dan Lacus, dibantu oleh Meyrin Hawke yang merupakan sekretaris pribadinya.

"Hhhh..." Cagalli menyandarkan punggungnya, tiba-tiba penat menghampirinya. "Tenang lah, Cagalli..." ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengurut kening. "Bukan kah kau sendiri yang sudah memutuskannya?"

"Memutuskan apa?"

Cagalli tersentak, Kisaka tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapannya. "Kisaka!" ia sedikit membentak pada sang ajudan. "Berhenti lah mengejutkanku, ketuk pintu sebelum masuk!"

"Sudah kulakukan."

"Eh?"

"Lima kali, tidak ada jawaban."

"Panggil dari luar!"

"Itu juga sudah."

"..."

"Lima belas menit sudah aku berdiri di depan, menunggumu mempersilahkanku, tapi-."

"Iya, iya, baik!" Cagalli mengangkat kedua tangan, tanda ia menyerah. "Maaf, tadi aku terlalu sibuk dan fokus."

"..." Kisaka meletakkan beberapa lembar berkas di meja Cagalli. "Fokus melamun di siang bolong?"

"Aku tidak melamun!"

"Kau tadi melamun."

"Tidak!"

"Tatapan kosong ke luar jendela."

"Kisaka, aku tidak-."

"Ini sudah yang ke sekian kalinya kau tertangkap basah olehku, Cagalli."

"Semua itu salah-."

"Masih tidak ingin mengakuinya?"

"Karena aku memang-."

"Dasar, keras kepala."

"..." Cagalli mendengus, ia kesal telah kalah adu mulut dengan Kisaka. "Aku tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir."

Kisaka menghela nafas, lalu ia memperhatikan sosok sang _representative_. Akhir-akhir ini tubuhnya menjadi semakin kurus, wajahnya pun tirus. Kisaka bahkan mendapati kantung mata pada gadis itu, menandakan bahwa ia kurang istirahat. Saat ini sang _representative_ memalingkan wajahnya ke suatu arah, Kisaka mengikuti arah pandangan gadis itu dan...

"Kau merindukan mereka?" tanya Kisaka setelah mendapati sebuah foto di dinding ruangan, foto Cagalli bersama Kira, Lacus dan Athrun yang diambil beberapa tahun silam.

"Sudah lama sejak aku melihat dan bicara dengan mereka," gumam Cagalli. "Secara langsung."

"Memang sulit, kalian semua adalah orang penting," ucap Kisaka. "Setidaknya kau bisa menelpon mereka?"

"Sudah beberapa kali kucoba, tapi Lacus sepertinya benar-benar sibuk."

"Kira?"

"Kira sama saja dengan Lacus, dia adalah pendampingnya."

"Athrun?"

"..."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Sudah coba hubungi Athrun?"

"Sudah, satu kali."

"Dan?"

"Sedang bertugas ke luar."

"..." Kisaka menyadari sinar mata Cagalli yang meredup ketika mereka sedang membahas tentang Athrun Zala. "Coba lah lagi, mungkin sekarang dia sudah kembali."

"Entah lah, Kisaka..." Cagalli terlihat ragu-ragu. "Kurasa tidak perlu."

Kisaka terdiam, memikirkan apa yang membuat Cagalli tidak ingin menghubungi Athrun. Apa karena hubungan mereka di masa lalu yang berakhir kurang baik? Apa karena cagalli belum dapat menerima kenyataan yang terjadi? Apa karena Cagalli marah karena merasa ditinggalkan? Atau karena...

"Jika kau tidak punya rasa kepercayaan diri untuk bicara dengan Athrun melalui telepon," Kisaka akhirnya kembali angkat suara. "Kau bisa menulis surat untuknya."

"Apa?" Cagalli menoleh pada Kisaka dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. "Surat?"

Kisaka mengangguk. "Ya, surat."

"Sekarang sudah jaman-."

"Dengan surat kau tidak perlu menghadapinya secara langsung," Kisaka memotong kalimat Cagalli. "Kau juga tidak perlu takut akan salah bicara atau semacamnya."

"..." Cagalli terdiam, ada benarnya juga apa yang dikatakan oleh Kisaka.

"Tulis lah surat untuknya," Kisaka membalikkan tubuhnya, mulai melangkah pergi. "Biar aku yang mengirimnya nanti."

"..." Cagalli masih terdiam, lalu tangan kanannya menggapai _keyboard_ komputer yang berada di sisi kanan mejanya.

"Jangan diketik, Cagalli," Cagalli tersentak, rupanya Kisaka masih berada di dalam ruangan. "Sudah kubilang, _tulis_ suratnya."

"Tapi, Kisaka..." Cagalli menatap ajudannya dengan tidak percaya. "Sekarang sudah ada _e-mail_ dan bahkan-."

" _E-mail_ dan media sosial lain hanya akan mengurangi makna dari isi surat yang akan kau kirimkan untuknya," potong Kisaka. "Turuti saja kataku, kau tidak akan menyesalinya."

Dengan itu Kisaka pun pergi, meninggalkan Cagalli yang kembali terlarut dalam pemikirannya. Terkadang ia tidak dapat membaca pikiran sang ajudan, namun setelah ditelaah pada akhirnya ia menyetujui pemikiran pria berkulit gelap yang telah lama mengabdi padanya itu. Kemudian Cagalli kembali termenung sesaat, mengingat kembali alasan mengapa ia tidak ingin menelpon Athrun Zala.

Sebenarnya bukan kepercayaan diri yang menjadi masalah bagi Cagalli, gadis berambut pirang ini bukan lah seorang pengecut. Hanya saja sesuatu mengganggunya saat ia berusaha menghubungi Athrun, lebih tepatnya seseorang. Saat Cagalli menelpon... Orang yang menerima dan menjawab panggilannya adalah Meyrin sang sekretaris, bukan Athrun.

Ya, Cagalli mungkin belum dapat menerimanya. Saat itu ia memang telah merelakannya, namun ia tak dapat membohongi hatinya sendiri. Suara gadis berambut merah itu mengingatkannya pada masa lalu, di mana ia menyerahkan Athrun padanya dan meminta gadis itu untuk menjaganya.

"Surat, huh?" Cagalli mengetuk meja dengan jemari, lalu meraih kembali penanya. "Yah, baik lah..." ia memaparkan selembar kertas berlogo ORB di hadapannya, penanya mulai menari-nari mengukir tulisan sang _representative_. "Semoga ini berhasil."

* * *

 _ **Secret Letter**_

 _ **Athrun and Cagalli**_

* * *

 _Hey, Athrun!_

 _Bagaimana keadaanmu di sana?_

 _Lama tidak bertemu, aku bahkan jarang melihatmu di layar kaca. Kau jadi semakin sibuk rupanya? Kira dan Lacus pasti memberimu segudang tanggung jawab. Sekarang kau jadi tidak bisa bebas bermain dengan Yzak dan Dearka ya?_

 _Rasakan!_

 _Tapi kau bruntung, di sana kau memiliki banyak orang yang mendukungmu. Sahabat dan juga rekan-rekanmu, mereka pasti akan selalu setia bersamamu. Karena itu lah, jangan pernah berputus asa dan mengurung diri sendiri, percaya dan berbagi lah dengan yang lain. Kau tidak boleh membiarkan hamster di kepalamu berputar-putar terlalu lama, jika ada masalah bicarakan saja dengan yang lain._

 _Di sini aku baik-baik saja, masih tetap berteman dengan tumpukan kertas di meja, rasanya semakin lama jadi semakin banyak. Makanan sehari-hariku adalah rapat dan pertemuan, jika bruntung aku akan makan malam bersama beberapa orang tamu penting._

 _Kau ingat Unato Seiran? Dia mulai pulih dari depresi pasca kematian Yuuna, sekarang dia mulai aktif kembali sebagai anggota dewan. Dibanding dengan dulu, sekarang dia jadi lebih pendiam dan menurut. Syukur lah, berkurang 1 sumber masalahku._

 _Lalu Kisaka... dia jadi semakin cerewet, aku tidak boleh sering-sering makan kebab super pedas favoritku dengan alasan tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Jam tidurku juga diatur, aku tidak boleh lagi menonton acara TV melebihi jam 10 malam. Memangnya aku ini anak kecil?_

 _Hhh, apa hidup sebagai seorang representative memang sesulit ini? Terkadang aku ingin keluar dan melarikan diri ke tempat yang jauh. Entah pergi ke tempat Sahib di Afrika atau... Ke pulau berpasir itu juga boleh..._

 _Stidaknya aku akan mendapat kedamaian di sana, jauh dari jangkauan semua masalah dan tanggung jawab yang ada di sini. Di pulau itu aku bisa bermain pasir dan hujan, mungkin juga menangkap kepiting?_

 _Maaf, isi surat ini tidak jelas... Aku mungkin jenuh dengan segala yang kuhadapi di sini, aku mulai tidak tahan... Sampai kapan aku akan menjalani ini semua? Tak ada kah kesempatan bagiku untuk menikmati kebebasan yang dulu pernah kumiliki?_

 _Ngomong-ngomong, tolong sampaikan salamku pada Kira dan Lacus, aku senang melihat hubungan mereka yang jadi semakin dekat. Kadang aku melihat mereka di TV, sungguh membuat orang lain iri. Aku sudah coba menelpon mereka berulang kali, tapi selalu gagal tersambung. Ya aku mengerti, mereka sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Aku juga sudah coba menelponmu sekali, tapi... Gagal tersambung, lalu kudengar kau sedang dinas. Karena itu lah aku mengirimkan surat ini, terima kasih pada Kisaka yang sudah memberiku saran untuk menulis surat untukmu._

 _Oya, bagaimana kabar rekan-rekanmu di sana? Meyrin, dia masih sering membuntutimu? Luna dan Rey? Kudengar mereka sekarang jadi sepasang kekasih?_

 _Lalu Shinn dan Stellar, mereka baik-baik saja? Apa Shinn masih suka berteriak pada orang lain? Aku ingin tahu, apa dia sudah bisa memaafkan ORB dan ayahku? Kuharap suatu saat dia bisa mengerti jika ayahku tidak bermaksud untuk... Kau tahu 'kan?_

 _Semoga kalian bahagia, aku selalu mendoakan kalian dari sini._

 _Dan tidak lupa..._

 _Aku juga selalu mendoakanmu... Semoga kau meraih apa yang kau kejar, mendapatkn apa yang kau inginkan..._

 _Semoga Tuhan selalu menyertaimu, di mana pun kau berada. Meski jarak telah memisahkan kita selama beberapa tahun terakhir, aku merasa kalian masih tetap berada di sisiku. Meski tidak secara nyata, aku merasakannya... Memang terkadang menyiksa, aku sangat merindukan aku tetap akan selalu mendukung dan mendoakan yang terbaik._

 _Tak ada yang lebih baik dibanding melihat senyum kalian, rasa sepi yg kurasa sedikit memudar saat mendengar kabar baik tentang kalian. Jangan ragu untuk datang berkunjung, aku akan menyambut baik kedatangan klaian._

 _Terakhir..._

 _Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah klaian berikan padaku, aku takkan menyia-nyiakannya. ORB dan juga dunia ini, kedamaian harus tetap dipertahankan._

 _Salam hangat, Cagalli Yula Athha..._

* * *

 _ **Secret Letter**_

 _ **Athrun and Cagalli**_

* * *

 _Tuk!_

Cagalli meletakkan penanya, akhirnya ia selesai menulis surat yang akan dikirimkan pada Athrun. Ditelitinya sekali lagi isi surat itu, setelah puas ia pun melipat dan mengemasnya dalam sebuah amplop.

"..." Cagalli menatap sepucuk surat siap kirim yang ia mainkan di tangannya, tatapannya sayu.

Isi surat itu, apa yang baru saja ia tuliskan di dalamnya... Semua itu hanya lah omong kosong bukan? Sebenarnya ada hal lain yang ingin ia utarakan, begitu banyak dan mendalam.

"Siapa yang aku bohongi?"

Cagalli meletakkan suratnya di sudut meja, lalu ia memaparkan kertas lain di hadapannya. Tanpa hambatan ia mulai menulis surat lainnya, surat yang benar-benar mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Ia sama sekali tidak memikirkannya, kata-kata yang tertuang mengalir begitu saja. Tak terasa selembar kertas itu akhirnya penuh, air mata pun tiba-tiba menetes.

"Ugh, sial," Cagalli mengambil selembar tisu, ia mengusap kedua matanya hingga bersih.

"Cagalli?"

Cagalli tersentak, Kisaka memanggilnya dari luar. "Ya, Kisaka?" ia buru-buru merapikan wajahnya. " Masuk lah."

Kisaka pun membuka pintu dan memasuki ruangan. "Unato menunggumu di luar, kalian ada pertemuan?"

"Ah, iya!" Cagalli segera bangkit, meremas sepucuk surat yang terakhir ia tulis dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. "Hampir saja lupa."

Kisaka menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menatap sosok Cagalli yang sedang bersiap untuk pergi. "Bagaimana dengan suratnya?"

"Hmm?" Cagalli menoleh saat sedang mengenakan _blazer_ merah _maroon_ -nya. "Ah, ada di meja."

Kisaka melirik ke sudut meja, ada sebuah amplop berlambang ORB di sana. "Baik lah, akan segera kukirim."

Cagalli mengangguk, lalu buru-buru melangkah pergi. "Terima kasih, Kisaka," ucapnya, ia terhenti di depan pintu. "Aku pergi dulu."

Kisaka hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum pada Cagalli, lalu ia kembali menatap meja kerja sang _representative_. 'Surat untuk Athrun Zala, huh?' ia memungut surat yang ada di atas meja, lalu memperhatikannya sejenak.

'Kuharap surat ini bisa memperbaiki keretakan yang ada di antara kalian.'

* * *

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 _Yuhuu..._

 _Stop sampe sini dulu ya, Readers..._

 _Kapan2 diUpdate lg Fic-nya._

 _Itu pun kalau menurut Readers, Fic ini layak untk diUpdate..._

 _Silahkan Review dan tinggalkan jejak, Cyaaz akan sangat senang menerimanya._

 _Thank you udah baca, see you next time._

 _:D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Konichiwa, Cyaaz's fans!_

 _#plak_

 _Hri ini ultah Kira & Cagalli tercinta, Cyaaz sengaja update 3 Fic Sekaligus!_

 _Berat sih, sayang dikeluarin bnyk2..._

 _Tp demi saudari Cyaaz tercinta, Poppy yang suka merayu..._

 _Oke lah, hari ini Cyaaz IKHLAS!_

 _:'(_

 _Enjoy, smoga suka dengan Update-tan Cyaaz hari ini..._

* * *

 _Warning: Canon Semi AU._

 _Disclaimer: GS/D aren't mine._

* * *

 **Secret Letter**

 **Chapter 01**

* * *

Meyrin Hawke - seorang gadis berambut merah yang diikat dua - tiba di tempat kerjanya lebih awal, ia membawa sebuah tas kerja berisi dokumen dan perlengkapan pribadi yang disampirkan pada pundaknya. Gadis itu melangkah dengan senyum manis di wajahnya, mata _sapphire_ -nya bercahaya.

Tak ada orang lain yang menikmati aktivitas dan pekerjaannya seperti Meyrin, gadis itu benar-benar mencintai posisinya sebagai seorang sekretaris komandan di salah satu kantor ZAFT. Pekerjaan yang ia tekuni sangat cocok untuknya - sesuai dengan keahlian yang ia miliki. Selain itu ia juga memiliki banyak teman dan rekan kerja yang baik, semakin mempermudah dan membuat pekerjaannya terasa menyenangkan. Dan yang terpenting...

"Selamat pagi, Meyrin."

Langkah Meyrin terhenti, seseorang telah menyapanya dari koridor lain. "Ah, Jessy!" ia tersenyum lebar pada seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan warna hijau tua yang sedang melangkah ke arahnya. "Selamat pagi!"

Jessy membalas senyum dari Meyrin. "Datang pagi seperti biasa?" ia berjalan bersama dengan Meyrin ke arah yang sama. "Rajin sekali..."

"Ah, bukan begitu," Meyrin terlihat sedikit malu ketika mendapat pujian dari salah satu rekan kerjanya. "Dengan datang lebih pagi... Aku bisa menyiapkan kopi hangat untuk Athrun- _san_ sebelum beliau datang."

"Hoo, begitu?" Jessy tersenyum usil. "Manis sekali, kau memperhatikan komandan Zala dengan baik ya?" Meyrin tersentak dan wajahnya merona. "Pantas saja beliau tidak pernah komplain tentang sekretarisnya," Jessy menatap Meyrin yang masih merona dari ujung matanya. "Atau mungkin... Ada sesuatu yang lain di antara kalian?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, Jessy!" Meyrin berusaha mengelak. "Ka-kami hanya rekan kerja, aku melakukan tugasku sebagai sekretaris Athrun- _san_ dengan sebaik mungkin, itu saja!"

Jessy tertawa geli mendapati reaksi Meyrin yang kalang kabut, wajah gadis bermata _sapphire_ itu pun sudah merona hebat. "Iya, iya, aku mengerti..." akhirnya Jessy memutuskan untuk berhenti menggoda _junior_ -nya itu. "Tapi sungguh, kurasa tidak ada salahnya jika kau memang punya hubungan khusus dengan komandan Zala."

"Um, itu..." Meyrin mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai, wajahnya masih memerah.

"Komandan Zala adalah salah seorang legenda yang berhasil membawa perdamaian pada dunia, beliau juga dikenal sebagai The Red Knight yang mengagumkan di ZAFT," Jessy kembali angkat suara. "Secara pribadi beliau dikenal ramah, sopan, baik hati dan juga cerdas."

"I-iya, kau benar..." Meyrin bergumam untuk merespon Jessy. "Athrun- _san_ memang mengagumkan."

"Karena itu lah, Meyrin," Jessy menepuk pundak Meyrin, membuat gadis itu tersentak dan menatapnya. "Jangan ragu untuk mengejar komandan Zala, beliau pasti akan luluh dengan perhatian dan segala usaha yang kau lakukan untuknya."

"Jessy..." Meyrin tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Ya sudah, aku duluan ya," ucap Jessy sambil melambaikan tangan. "Orland pasti akan marah kalau aku sampai terlambat karena menggosip denganmu."

Dengan itu Jessy pun melangkah pergi menyusuri koridor lain, meninggalkan Meyrin yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Gadis itu hanya memperhatikan punggung Jessy hingga akhirnya menghilang, lalu dalam diam kembali melangkah menuju meja kerjanya.

 _'Hati Athrun-san akan luluh... Untukku?'_

Meyrin akhirnya tiba di meja kerjanya, ia meletakkan tasnya di sana dan mulai menata dokumen-dokumen yang ia bawa. Setelah itu ia merapikan alat tulis dan perlengkapan pribadinya, memastikan tak ada yang berserakan. Meyrin memang seorang sekretaris yang cinta kebersihan, ia tak pernah lupa merapikan setiap sudut meja dan ruang kerjanya. Tak hanya itu, ia juga selalu menyempatkan diri ubtuk merapikan ruang kerja sang komandan yang menjadi atasannya, tak membiarkan pria bermata _emerald_ itu mengeluh atau kelelahan akibat ruang kerja yang berantakan.

"Ah, ya, kopi!"

Meyrin bergegas meninggalkan meja kerjanya, berlari kecil menuju dapur umum di sudut koridor. Setibanya di sana ia segera membuat secangkir kopi _esspreso_ hangat dengan sedikit tambahan _creamer_ , tak lupa memastikan takaran gula yang ia gunakan tidak berlebihan. Ia sudah bekerja cukup lama untuk mengetahui dan mengingat kebiasaan dan kegemaran sang komandan, pria berambut biru gelap itu tidak terlalu menyukai gula.

Dengan tenang Meyrin mengaduk secangkir kopi yang siap disajikan, senyum tak pernah pudar dari wajah manisnya. Rutinitas yang sederhana ini selalu membuatnya merasa senang, menyiapkan secangkir kopi beserta salam hangat untuk sang komandan. Senyum lembut dari pria bermata _emerald_ itu pun selalu ia dapatkan, menambah kehangatan dan kegembiraan di dalam hati Meyrin.

 _'Asalkan setiap hari aku bisa mendapatkan senyuman itu...'_

Wajah Meyrin lagi-lagi merona, ia pun beranjak menuju sebuah ruangan di dekat meja kerjanya. Dibukanya perlahan pintu ruangan tersebut, diletakkannya secangkir kopi yang ia bawa di meja kerja sang komandan. Meyrin tersenyum seraya memperhatikan seisi ruangan yang bersih dan juga rapi. Lalu ia menatap beberapa benda di dalam ruangan, jejak-jejak yang ditinggalkan oleh si pemilik ruangan.

 _'Athrun-san, semoga hari ini pun pekerjaanmu lancar.'_

Meyrin membalikkan tubuhnya, bermaksud untuk pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Namun ketika ia hendak membuka dan menggenggam _handle_ pintu, seseorang telah membukanya terlebih dahulu dari luar.

"Ah, Athrun- _san_?" Meyrin terkejut mendapati Athrun Zala - sang komandan - telah tiba dan memasuki ruang kerjanya. "Se-selamat pagi!" Meyrin memberi hormat dengan sedikit membungkuk. "Sa-saya sudah menyiapkan kopi untuk anda, lalu... Sebentar lagi akan saya serahkan beberapa berkas dan surat penting yang ditujukan untuk anda."

"Selamat pagi, Meyrin," pria bermata _emerald_ \- Athrun Zala - melangkah memasuki ruang kerjanya. "Terima kasih karena telah menyiapkan kopi untukku," ia tersenyum ramah pada sekretarisnya. "Dan... Terima kasih sebelumnya karena kau mau menyiapkan seluruh berkas dan surat yang ditujukan padaku," ia meletakkan tasnya di atas meja dan duduk di kursinya.

"Tentu, Athrun- _san_ ," Meyrin menatap Athrun di meja kerjanya. "Sudah menjadi tugas saya sebagai sekretaris pribadi anda," ucapnya dengan senyum dan rona merah menghiasi wajah. "Baik lah, saya akan segera menyiapkan berkas-berkasnya sekarang."

Meyrin segera meninggalkan ruangan, kembali duduk di meja kerjanya sendiri. Dengan teliti ia memilah beberapa lembar dokumen yang tertumpuk di mejanya, menyusun dokumen-dokumen tersebut berdasarkan beberapa kategori. Beberapa lembar surat datang dari kantor ZAFT lain, sisanya berasal dari kantor yang sama dengan tempatnya bekerja saat ini.

"Hmm, apa ini?" perhatian Meyrin tertuju pada sebuah amplop tidak biasa yang datang pagi ini, sebuah surat dengan logo negara ORB. "Tidak biasanya ada surat dari ORB untuk Athrun- _san_ , biasanya selalu ditujukan pada Kira-san atau Lacus- _sama_..." Meyrin membolak-balikkan surat itu di tangannya, ia sedikit merasa penasaran dengan isi surat itu. "Ah, mungkin ini hanya surat undangan pertemuan atau semacamnya."

* * *

 _ **Secret Letter**_

 _ **Athrun and Cagall**_ _ **i**_

* * *

Sementara Meyrin sedang sibuk memilah berkas yang akan diserahkan pada Athrun, pria berambut biru gelap itu saat ini nampaknya juga sedang sibuk di dalam ruangannya. Ia terlihat mengedarkan pandangan ke setiap sudut ruangan, terpancar kegelisahan dari mata _emerald_ -nya yang indah.

 _'Aneh...'_ Athrun terlarut dalam pemikirannya sendiri. _'Jika memang jatuh, seharusnya benda itu ada di sekitar sini.'_

Athrun kembali menyusuri setiap sudut ruang kerja dengan kedua mata _emerald_ -nya. Sejak tadi ia berusaha menemukan benda berharga miliknya yang hilang, sebuah benda yang diberikan oleh seseorang yang memiliki tempat khusus di dalam hatinya.

 _'Hhh, ada di mana ya...'_ Athrun mulai cemas, ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya agar dapat berpikir dengan jernih. _'Seingatku tak pernah mengeluarkannya dari dalam tas.'_

Setelah selesai memeriksa dan mencari ke seluruh sudut ruangan dengan teliti, Athrun beralih pada meja kerjanya. _'Sejak kemarin aku terus tertimpa kesialan seperti ini...'_

Ya, Athrun memang mengalami berbagai kesialan sejak semalam. Mulai dari tinta pena yang tiba-tiba saja bocor saat hendak menandatangani dokumen penting, pakaian yang terkena tumpahan anggur saat jamuan makan malam hingga benda berharga miliknya pun kini menghilang.

 _'Tunggu, bukankah justru sebaliknya?'_ Athrun mengutuk dirinya sendiri di dalam hati. _'Sejak benda itu menghilang, banyak kesialan menimpaku,'_ ia menggeleng pelan, menyesali kecerobohannya yang telah melupakan benda berharganya. _'Jika memang begitu, bertambah lah alasanku untuk dapat segera menemukannya.'_

Athrun mulai memeriksa meja kerjanya, mengangkat beberapa berkas dan barang-barang lain yang ada di sana untuk mencari benda berharganya. Setelah tidak mendapati benda yang ia cari di atas meja, Athrun beralih pada laci tingkat tiga yang ada di sisi kanan bawah mejanya. Di dalam laci pertama Athrun hanya menemukan berbagai berkas dan alat tulis, kemudian dilihatnya stempel, materai dan buku berisi jadwal harian di dalam laci berikutnya. Dan yang terakhir, di dalam laci ke tiga...

 _'Ah, ada di sini rupanya,'_ mata _emerald_ Athrun bersinar, senyum menghiasi wajah tampannya. 'Syukur _llah, kalau benda ini sampai hilang...'_

Athrun menatap benda yang sejak tadi ia cari keberadaannya, sebuah kalung berbandulkan batu merah _maroon_ yang indah. Benda itu sangat berarti baginya, kalung itu merupakan benda yang menghubungkan antara dirinya dengan sang pemberi.

"Cagalli..." nama itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir Athrun, tatapannya melembut.

Sontak seluruh kenangan bersama sang pemberi bernama Cagalli Yula Athha terlintas dalam benak Athrun, mengingatkannya kembali pada dirinya di masa lalu. Dialihkannya pandangan pada sebuah foto yang terdapat di dalam laci ke tiga meja kerjanya, foto tersebut merupakan foto dirinya yang diambil ketika ia masih bekerja sebagai _bodyguard_ seorang gadis bermata _amber_. Tanpa Athrun sadari, sebuah senyuman miris terukir di wajahnya.

 _'Seandainya aku dapat kembali ke masa itu...'_ terpancar kesedihan dari kedua mata _emerald_ Athrun. _'Di mana aku dapat terus berada di sisimu, menjagamu dengan kedua tanganku sendiri...'_

"Permisi, Athrun- _san_?" Meyrin mengetuk pintu dari luar. "Boleh saya masuk?"

Athrun segera meletakkan kembali kalungnya ke dalam laci, menyembunyikan kedua benda yang menghubungkannya dengan masa lalu. Ia tak ingin siapa pun mengetahui tentang perasaannya yang sebenarnya, perasaan rindu dan juga penyesalan yang senantiasa memenuhi hatinya.

"Masuk lah, Meyrin," ucap Athrun setelah semua dirasa aman.

Meyrin memasuki ruangan dan menghampiri meja kerja Athrun. "Seperti yang sudah saya janjikan sebelumnya, saya membawa beberapa berkas beserta surat penting yang ditujukan untuk anda," Meyrin meletakkan berkas-berkas yang ia bawa di atas meja kerja Atheun, pria itu segera mulai memeriksanya. "Lalu mengenai jadwal anda untuk hari ini..."

Meyrin mulai menjelaskan tentang jadwal kegiatan sang komandan, sementara pria itu telah sibuk dengan berkas yang baru saja diberikan padanya. Sesekali Athrun mengangguk untuk memberi jawaban pada Meyrin, sisanya ia hanya terdiam sambil mendengarkan tanpa menatap sang sekretaris.

"Demikian jadwal kegiatan anda hari ini, Athrun- _san_ ," akhirnya Meyrin selesai. "Apakah ada lagi yang harus saya lakukan?"

"Tidak ada, aku akan memanggilmu jika memang diperlukan," Athrun masih sibuk dengan berkas-berkas di tangannya. "Kau boleh pergi, Meyrin."

Dengan itu Meyrin pun meninggalkan ruangan, sementara Athrun mulai mengerjakan tugas hariannya sebagai seorang komandan. Ia memeriksa setiap berkas yang masuk, membaca dan mengelompokkannya hingga mudah untuk disusun menjadi arship. Dua belas surat di antaranya merupakan surat berisi laporan dari seluruh distrik di PLANT, tuju belas surat lain berasal dari Lacus Clyne, tiga surat laporan hasil penyelidikan dan...

' _Ini...'_

Athrun terhenti dari kegiatannya ketika ia mendapati sebuah surat dengan logo ORB di amplop yang membungkusnya. Ia berulang kali membaca nama penerima yang tertera pada surat tersebut, berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa surat tersebut memang ditujukan untuknya.

 _'Tidak biasanya ada surat dari ORB yang ditujukan padaku...'_ Athrun masih tidak percaya. _'Ada apa?'_

Athrun tertegun ketika mendapati nama pengirim surat yang saat ini masih ia genggam. Di sana tertera nama seorang gadis yang baru saja ia pikirkan tadi, seseorang yang telah memberinya sebuah kalung berbandulkan Haumea Stone.

 _'Kenapa dia... Ah, tidak!'_ Athrun menggelengkan kepalanya. _'Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Athrun Zala!'_ Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. _'Mungkin saja surat ini hanya berisi dokumen kenegaraan dari ORB yang berkaitan dengan pekerjaan.'_

Dengan hati-hati Athrun mulai membuka amplop berlogo ORB yang ia genggam. Setelah ujung kanan amplop tersebut dibuka, pria berambut biru gelap itu meraih sepucuk surat di dalamnya dengan jemari. Sejujurnya Athrun merasa gugup, baru kali ini ia menerima surat dari gadis yang selama ini selalu mengisi hatinya. Setelah sekian lama terpisah, akan kah terbit harapan bagi keduanya untuk kembali bersama?

"..." Athrun mulai memaparkan lembaran surat dari sang _chief representative_ , kedua mata _emerald_ -nya mulai membaca dengan seksama.

Pada mulanya Athrun masih sulit untuk mempercayai bahwa surat yang ia terima ternyata benar-benar merupakan surat pribadi dari sang _representative_ , namun lama kelamaan ia merasakan sebuah sensasi hangat memenuhi hatinya. Sesekali ia tersenyum, bahkan tertawa kecil saat membaca isi surat tersebut. Namun ada kalanya ia pun tersenyum miris dan bahkan wajahnya menjadi murung.

Setelah ia selesai membaca seluruh isi surat, Athrun mulai memikirkan banyak hal sekaligus di dalam benaknya. Begitu banyak pertanyaan, begitu banyak kegelisahan dan begitu banyak pertimbangan. Beberapa menit pun berlalu, akhirnya Athrun meraih sebuah pena di sudut meja kerjanya.

Dengan senyum menghiasi wajah, Athrun mulai menuliskan surat balasan pada gadis yang sangat berarti baginya. Kata demi kata ia rangkai, membentuk kalimat yang tersusun menjadi sebuah ungkapan isi hatinya. Perasaan hangat yang telah lama menghilang dari hatinya, kini dapat kembali ia rasakan berkat sepucuk surat dari gadis bermata _amber_ itu.

Setelah selesai menulis surat balasan, Athrun segera mengemas selembar kertas tersebut dengan amplop yang selalu tersedia di laci dan meletakkannya di sudut meja. Ia tidak akan meminta Meyrin untuk mengirimkan surat itu, sang komandan sendiri lah yang akan melakukannya.

Athrun menatap keluar jendela di sisi ruang kerjanya, menatap langit biru berhiaskan butiran awan putih. Senyum tipis masih tersisa di wajahnya, mengenang sosok sang _representative_ memang selalu membuat Athrun tak dapat menahan senyumnya.

 _'Terima kasih, Cagalli...'_

 _'Dengan datangnya surat ini, kusadari bahwa aku masih memiliki sedikit tempat di hatimu...'_

* * *

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **Balasan Review.**

 **amirae** : Thanks udah mmpir k SL, smoga sk dg plot dan chapter hr ini. :) Ini Canon semi AU (gak jelas) kok, Cyaaz udah tulis di warning. Dan sekretaris Athrun mmang Meyrin... Hihi. :p Smntara sih g ada hubungan, smntara... #plak. Smangat jg buat kmu, Cyaaz baca fic kmu, tp blm smpat review. ^^a See you next time! :D

 **Citra Zaoldyeck:** Gak bnjir air mata kn, Cit...? Cyaaz g sekejam itu kok, belum. :p

 **popcaga** : Nih, rwntetan Fic pelipur lara untkmu. #plak. Smoga bnr2 mnghiburmu ya... :D

 **shigatsu-sanjyunichi:** Halo! Gmn, Meyrin nyebelin g? :p Cyaaz jrg bikin genre bgini, tp lg pengen aja... Wkwkwk. Jd kmu brpndapat Cagalli kyk mntan yg g bs move on hnya dr surat kmrin? Kmu blm baca surat yg dibuang sm dy. :p Thu, Athrun bls suratnya, tp isinya wntah ya. :v Fic ini msih pnjang endingnya, msih tersmbunyi lika-liku d dpn jalan. #plak. Tunggu upsate slnjutnya ya... Thank you. :D

 **Special Thanks buat alyazala, Yura, 2teawati & Liph.**

* * *

Oke, Thank you, All...

Sekian Chapter 2 dari SL, silahkan mmpir lg d update slnjutnya...

Smoga klian mnikmati, see you.


	3. Chapter 3

_Konbanwa!_

 _Sblum lebaran Cyaaz mau update dulu._

 _Hrusnya update L &F tp... Mood Cyaaz lg k SL._

 _Hahaha._

 _Langsung sja, slamat mnikmati!_

* * *

 _Warning: Canon Semi AU. Typo & OOC._

 _Dusclaimer: GS/D aren't mine._

* * *

 **Secret Letter.**

 **Chapter 01**

* * *

Cagalli begitu sibuk dengan berkas-berkas di meja kerjanya. Memang hal tersebut bukan lah sesuatu yang baru baginya, namun pada hari ini tumpukan berkas terlihat lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Gadis bermata _amber_ itu pun tak kuasa melawan, ia hanya dapat menerima dan mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik.

"Ini akibat dari ulahmu sendiri," suara Kisaka terdengar memasuki ruangan, membuat Cagalli mengangkat wajahnya. "Lain kali jangan lakukan itu lagi."

"Masih ada lagi?" Cagalli menatap Kisaka yang kembali membawa tumpukan berkas untuk diperiksa. "Kisaka, kenapa-."

"Ini hukuman," potong Kisaka, ia meletakkan berkas yang ia bawa di meja lain dekat meja kerja Cagalli. "Kau tidak tahu betapa kalang kabutnya aku dan yang lain karena ulahmu tempo hari."

"Itu dibalas dengan ini semua?" Cagalli membuang pena yang sejak tadi ia genggam ke meja. "Kisaka, ini tidak adil."

"Katakan itu pada _representative_ Nanbu," Kisaka menatap sang _representative_ dengan tegas. "Beliau yang harus kembali dari tugas daerah secara mendadak untuk menggantikanmu seharian penuh."

"Aku sudah meminta maaf padanya, kau tahu?" Cagalli memalingkan pandangannya. "Lagipula semua berjalan lancar 'kan?"

"Memang, beruntung tidak terjadi masalah serius," jawab Kisaka. "Tapi apa yang kau lakukan itu jelas tidak bisa dibenarkan, apalagi kau adalah seorang _chief re_ -."

" _Representative_ yang menjadi tumpuan negaramu," kali ini Cagalli yang memotong kalimat Kisaka. "Aku tahu, tindakanku kekanak-kanakan."

"..." Kisaha menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Cagalli... Kau harus tahu, selain daripada tanggung jawabmu yang terbengkalai, tempo hari kami semua sangat panik dan mencemaskan keselamatanmu."

Cagalli mengangguk. "Iya, aku tahu... Karena itu lah kemarin aku juga meminta maaf pada kalian semua 'kan?" Cagalli kembali menatap Kisaka. "Terima kasih karena kalian sudah menjaga rahasia ini dengan baik."

"Tentu kami merahasiakannya, jika sampai masyarakat luas mendengar kabar tentang pemimpin negara mereka tiba-tiba saja menghilang..." Kisaka menggeleng pelan. "Kau bisa bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi 'kan?"

Cagalli kembali mengangguk. "Iya, aku tahu dan... Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

Kisaka tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Cagalli, pria itu melangkah lebih dekat pada sang _representative_. "Karena kelihatannya kau sudah mengerti dan menyesali kesalahanmu..." Kisaka meletakkan sesuatu di hadapan Cagalli. "Kubawakan ini sebagai hadiah."

Cagalli menatap sebuah amplop putih yang baru saja diletakkan di mejanya, lalu ia menatap Kisaka dengan penuh tanda tanya pada sinar matanya. "Ini...?"

"Surat balasan, baru saja sampai kemarin malam," ujar Kisaka, Cagalli tersentak mendengar kalimat darinya. "Sudah lama menunggu 'kan?"

"..." Cagalli meraih dan membolak-balikkan amplop yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya, tertera logo ZAFT dan juga nama sang pengirim surat.

 _'Athrun...?'_

"Baik lah, Cagalli," Cagalli kembali tersentak, ditatapnya Kisaka sudah berdiri di depan pintu. "Akan kubantu memeriksa beberapa dokumen setelah tugasku selesai, sekarang istirahat lah dan luangkan waktu untuk membaca surat itu."

Kisaka pun meninggalkan ruangan, membuat Cagalli terlarut dalam sepi. Kembali ditatapnya sepucuk surat yang baru ia terima, sinar matanya penuh harap. Sudah lebih dari satu minggu sejak ia mengirimkan surat untuk Athrun Zala, ia sempat berpikir bahwa pria bermata _emerald_ itu tidak akan membalas suratnya. Rasa cemas dalam penantian itu turut menambah penat yang menumpuk, membuat Cagalli pada akhirnya melakukan sesuatu yang terbilang nekad.

Gadis bermarga Athha itu menghilang, melarikan diri untuk menjauh dari segala rutinitas yang mengekangnya selama seharian penuh. Dan seperti yang telah dikatakan oleh Kisaka, semua orang dibuat panik karenanya. Dengan kepala dingin Kisaka berupaya melakukan pencarian secara diam-diam terhadap Cagalli, kabar menghilangnya sang _chief representative_ tidak boleh sampai terdengar oleh warga sipil.

"Huff, baik lah..."

Cagalli mulai merobek ujung amplop yang ia genggam, lalu mengeluarkan isinya. Didapatinya beberapa lembar foto, diperhatikannya satu per satu foto-foto tersebut. Beberapa lembar di antaranya merupakan foto Kira dan Lacus yang diambil dalam berbagai kesempatan, beberapa yang lain merupakan foto-foto Athrun, Dearka dan Yzak yang sedang berkumpul dalam suatu kegiatan. Ada juga foto Luna dan Meyrin, Shinn, Stellar dan Rey. Foto-foto tersebut membuat Cagalli tanpa sadar mengukir sebuah senyum di wajahnya.

Setelah selesai memperhatikan setiap foto di dalam amplop, Cagalli beralih pada selembar kertas yang belum ia sentuh. Senyumnya kembali mengembang saat ia membuka lipatan kertas tersebut, barisan kata dan kalimat dari Athrun siap untuk dibaca.

* * *

 _ **Secret Letter**_

 _ **Athrun and Cagalli**_

* * *

 _Maaf, aku baru membalas suratmu sekarang._

 _Seperti yang kau duga, Kira dan Lacus senang memberikan begitu banyak pekerjaan padaku. Mulai dari memeriksa dokumen kenegaraan hingga menyelidiki gerakan aktivis mencurigakan di October city dan beberapa distrik lain._

 _Yzak dan Dearka tidak luput dari hal ini. Belakangan ini mereka ditugaskan untuk meningkatkan pengawasan pada penyalahgunaan persenjataan di berbagai tempat._

 _Sejujurnya, aku sangat terkejut ketika mendapat sebuah surat darimu. Tetapi aku merasa senang karena dapat kembali berbicara denganmu, meski hanya melalui pena dan selembar kertas._

 _Wajar jika kau merasa aku lebih beruntung darimu. Namun pada kenyataannya, kesibukan telah membuat kami semua jarang bertemu. Percakapan yang kami lakukan pun hanya melalui media komunikasi semata._

 _Pepatah mengatakan, selalu ada hikmah di balik kesulitan. Berkat kesibukanku, hamster yang berada di kepalaku mulai berhenti berputar-putar._

 _Aku sangat senang mendengar semua kabar baik tentangmu di sana. Kuharap Unato Seiran benar-benar menyadari kesalahannya dan menjalankan tugas dengan baik. Semoga tidak ada anggota dewan lain yang menyalahi idealisme negara yang kau pimpin._

 _Meski begitu banyak kesibukan mengisi hari-harimu, kuharap kau tidak pernah lupa untuk beristirahat dan makan dengan teratur. Bagaikan alat elektronik yang perlu diisi daya untuk dapat terus berfungsi dengan baik, tubuh kita perlu beristirahat dan mendapatkan cukup nutrisi agar dapat terus beraktivitas._

 _Mungkin kau akan kesal mendengarnya, namun sejujurnya aku merasa senang Kisaka menjadi semakin cerewet padamu. Memang kau bukan anak kecil lagi. Kini kau sudah menginjak usia dua puluh tiga tahun. Namun seperti anak-anak, kau sering lupa untuk memenuhi kebutuhan pokokmu jika kau sudah larut dan melakukan sesuatu yang kau suka._

 _Aku mengerti, hidup sebagai seorang Chief Representative memang tidak mudah. Kau mengemban tanggung jawab untuk menjaga kesejahteraan seluruh penduduk negara yang kau pimpin. Tanggung jawab mengharuskanmu untuk menempatkan kepentingan rakyat di atas kepentinganmu sendiri. Tidak jarang kau harus mengorbankan keinginan pribadi demi kebaikan mereka_

 _Namun kupercaya, menjadi seorang yang lebih dewasa dan lebih baik berarti mampu mengemban lebih banyak tanggung jawab. Oleh karena itu, kuyakin semua kesulitan yang kau hadapi sebagai representative akan membuatmu menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik dan dewasa. Memang terdengar sulit, tapi berusaha lah untuk tetap hidup seimbang._

 _Mungkin itu benar, sekarang kau tidak dapat hidup sebebas di masa lalu. Kau tidak dapat berkelana ke sembarang tempat sesuka hati. Namun, kupercaya kebahagiaan dapat diraih dengan berbagai cara._

 _Menyelasaikan pekerjaan dengan cara yang berbeda dari biasanya dapat mengurangi sedikit kejenuhan. Mungkin kau dapat mengatasi kejenuhanmu dengan memandang segala sesuatu dari sudut pandang yang berbeda._

 _Hal tersebut juga dapat membantumu membuat keputusan yang lebih bijak dan objektif sebagai seorang pemimpin negara. Pemimpin negara terbaik adalah sosok yang mampu membuat keputusan berdampak positif bagi semua pihak._

 _Bicara soal hujan dan kepiting... Semalam di sini turun hujan dan kebetulan saat itu aku sedang menghadiri jamuan makan malam dengan perwakilan dari December City. Apa kau tahu? Hidangan utamanya adalah kepiting._

 _Spontan kedua hal itu mengingatkanku pada pertemuan pertama kita saat itu. Jika aku tidak bertemu denganmu saat itu, tidak akan ada diriku yang sekarang. Yang ada hanya lah seorang tentara bernama Athrun Zala, robot yang hanya dapat melakukan apa yang diperintahkan sang ayah._

 _Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku. Adalah sebuah keinginan yang wajar bagi seseorang untuk mengungkapkan perasaan mereka kepada orang lain. Dan aku sangat senang karena kau telah memilihku sebagai teman berbagi._

 _Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan kau harus menjalani ini semua. Dan kurasa tak ada seorang pun yang tahu. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, tak akan ada yang berubah jika kau tidak memulai perubahan itu dari dirimu sendiri. Dan hanya kau yang tahu cara terbaik untuk melakukan perubahan tersebut._

 _Kebebasan tidak selalu berarti dapat melakukan segala sesuatu dengan sesuka hati. Kebebasan yang sebenarnya selalu beriringan dengan tanggung jawab. Meski berbeda dengan bentuk kebebasan yang kau harapkan, aku yakin kau dapat menemukan kebebasan dalam bentuk lain yang akan membuatmu bahagia._

 _Tentu akan kusampaikan salam darimu kepada Kira dan Lacus. Hubungan mereka memang menjadi semakin dekat sejak Kira menjadi ajudan Lacus. Kini mereka memiliki lebih banyak waktu bersama daripada sebelumnya. Dan seperti yang telah kita ketahui bersama, Kira dan Lacus memang selalu terbuka tentang hubungan mereka._

 _Meyrin ya... Dia masih bekerja sebagai salah seorang staff kenegaraan di sini. Jadi wajar saja jika kami sesekali bertemu. Itu bukan berarti dia sengaja membuntutiku, bukan?_

 _Mengenai Rey dan Luna, akhir-akhir ini aku jarang bertemu dengan mereka. Mereka ditugaskan ke Panama sebagai wakil dari PLANT. Tapi kurasa kabar itu benar adanya, mereka memang sering menghabiskan waktu bersama meski sedang tidak dalam tugas._

 _Shinn baik-baik saja, selalu terlihat bersama dengan Stellar. Hubungan mereka menjadi semakin dekat layaknya Kira dan Lacus. Keberadaan Stellar nampaknya mampu meredam emosi Shinn yang meledak-ledak. Sekarang dia jauh lebih dewasa daripada yang dulu. Dan kau tidak perlu cemas mengenai luka di hati Shinn, perlahan dia mulai dapat menerima kenyataan dan memaafkan Tuan Uzumi. Mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu yang relatif lama, tapi kupercaya akan tiba saatnya Shinn dapat berdamai sepenuhnya dengan ORB dan keluarga Athha._

 _Sama sepertimu, aku dan yang lain selalu mendoakan kebahagiaanmu. Terima kasih karena telah mendoakanku. Aku pun berharap kau mampu meraih segala impian yang kau cita-citakan._

 _Semoga Tuhan selalu mendukung di setiap jalan yang kau tempuh. Percaya lah meskipun jarak memisahkan kita, namun persahabatan serta ikatan di antara kita tetap lah sama. Asalkan masing-masing dari kita tetap menginginkan adanya hubungan persahabatan ini, maka ikatan di antara kita tidak akan hilang._

 _Bersama surat ini, kusertakan beberapa foto kami. Kuharap foto-foto ini mampu sedikit menghapus rasa sepi yang selama ini kau rasakan. Foto-foto ini melukiskan sebagian besar keadaan kami di sini. Kuharap kau mau melakukan hal yang sama. Aku dan yang lainnya ingin mengetahui bagaimana keadaanmu di sana._

 _Jika ada kesempatan, dengan senang hati kami akan berkunjung ke sana. Begitu juga denganmu, kuharap kau mau berkunjung kemari jika ada waktu. Aku dan yang lain juga berterima kasih atas usahamu. Kami takkan menyia-nyiakan perdamaian yang kita raih bersama._

 _Athrun Zala._

* * *

 _ **Secret Letter**_

 _ **Athrun and Cagalli**_

* * *

Cagalli tak sekali pun memudarkan senyum di wajahnya, ia begitu menikmati apa yang ia lakukan - membaca surat balasan dari Athrun - hingga lupa akan kejenuhannya. Ia dapat membayangkan sosok Athrun ketika sedang menulis surat balasan untuknya, sesekali tersenyum dan mungkin tertawa kecil akibat surat yang terkesan kekanak-kanakan darinya.

Dari surat balasan ini pun Cagalli menyadari ada beberapa hal yang tidak berubah dari Athrun, meski sekarang pria berambut _navy blue_ itu memang telah menjadi seorang komandan yang bijak di mata semua orang. Athrun Zala tidak pandai berbohong, ia hanya dapat menutupi sesuatu dengan tidak mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya.

Ketika membaca bagian surat di mana Athrun mengatakan bahwa Meyrin masih bekerja sebagai salah seorang staff di ZAFT... Cagalli mengerti, Athrun tidak ingin dirinya mengetahui bahwa Meyrin sebenarnya bekerja sebagai sekretaris pribadinya. Entah apa tujuan pria itu, namun Cagalli memiliki dugaannya sendiri.

Athrun tidak ingin menyakitinya, ia tidak ingin Cagalli tersakiti hatinya karena kedekatan yang terjalin antara dirinya dan Meyrin. Ya, Athrun memang berhati lembut, begitu lembut hingga ia tak dapat menolak permintaan orang lain. Itu lah salah satu kelebihan Athrun, sekaligus kelemahannya sebagai seorang pria.

 _'Paling tidak sekarang aku tahu, kalian semua bahagia di sana.'_

Cagalli mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, setitik air mata terlihat menghiasi sepasang _amber_ gadis itu. Sekali lagi ia berupaya untuk membulatkan tekadnya, tak boleh ada penyesalan di masa mendatang.

Setelah beberapa saat terlarut dalam pemikirannya sendiri, akhirnya Cagalli berhasil menenangkan dirinya dan kembali bertatapan dengan meja kerjanya. Dilipatnya kembali surat balasan dari Athrun, dikemas dalam sebuah map hijau bersama dengan foto-foto yang terlampir.

Setelah meletakkan map tersebut di salah satu laci mejanya, Cagalli kembali pada rutinitasnya. Ia tak dapat terus terombang-ambing dalam kegelisahan, tanggung jawab sebagai seorang pemimpin negara telah menanti. Seperti yang telah dikatakan oleh Athrun pada surat yang ditulisnya, kebahagiaan dan kebebasan dapat diraih dengan berbagai cara. Cagalli sependapat dengan hal tersebut, karena itu lah kini ia berupaya untuk tetap berpikir _positive_ dan memandang setiap masalah dari sudut pandang yang berbeda.

Tak terasa waktu telah berlalu hingga larut malam. Sang _representative_ bermata _amber_ masih setia di meja kerjanya, masih banyak dokumen yang belum ia selesaikan. Rasa kantuk dan lelah tak mampu menggoyahkan gadis itu, ia bertekad untuk menyelesaikan semua dokumen malam ini juga.

Kisaka tentu sudah berulang kali menegurnya, namun Cagalli terlalu keras kepala untuk dapat menuruti sang ajudan. Pada akhirnya Kisaka pun menyerah, meninggalkan Cagalli sendirian di ruang kerja agar dapat fokus dan segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan. Kisaka mengenal gadis bermata _amber_ itu dengan baik, tak ada yang mampu menghentikannya ketika tekadnya sudah benar-benar bulat.

"Hhh, akhirnya selesai!" Cagalli merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku, kemudian ditatapnya jam dinding di ruang kerjanya. "Ugh, sudah jam segini rupanya."

Cagalli ingin segera merebahkan punggungnya di ranjang, namun tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja terasa begitu lemas hingga ia tak sanggup berdiri. Kedua kelopak matanya pun berat, pada akhirnya memaksa gadis itu untuk melipat tangan dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Beberapa saat kemudian mata gadis itu pun terpejam, nafasnya melemah seraya dirinya terlarut dalam mimpi. Cagalli sudah tidak peduli lagi di mana ia sekarang, yang penting ia dapat tidur dan beristirahat dengan tenang.

"Athrun..."

Tanpa disadari, nama pria itu terucap dari bibirnya. Bahkan dalam tidurnya, Cagalli tak pernah melupakan sosok pria bermata _emerald_ itu. Setitik air mata kembali terlihat di ujung matanya yang terpejam, gadis itu menangis di dalam mimpinya.

"Maaf, Athrun... Maafkan aku..."

* * *

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **Balasan Review.**

 **Poppy** : Hi jg cintaku... Ingt deadline ya, say. :p Waduh jngn snyum2 gj d pojokan dong, ntar dikira kmu kesambet. :v Smangat trus! :D

 **Aylazala** : AsuCaga 4Ever! :D Mana ada fans AsuCaga yg mrelakan Athrun sm Meyrin? Hahaha. Smoga mnikmati Chap ini. Tunggu update slnjutnya ya... :)

 **Liph** : Ya smoga Athrun d SL dpt mmuaskn para pmbaca... :) Mksih udah nunggu dan baca SL, smoga puas dg Chap ini. :D

 **Titania** : Aduh kmu ini mmang reader-ku yg pling brutal. Yg mau bom lah, bkr hidup2 lah... Serem. -_- Baru jg bnjir air mata, blm nangis darah kn? :p Ya kmu baca aja lah klnjutan SL... Msih bnyk ranjau yg kusiapkn d fic ini. Kmu tau kn, Cyaaz itu kejam, mngerikan dan sk mnyikas. #EvilLaugh. Ya... Aku mmang sk buat Meyrin jd org k 3, tp bkn sbgai antagonis. Aku g tega, dy g sjahat itu d GSD. G kyk Meer. -_- Yah anggp sja skrg Cyaaz msih brbaik hti sm Athrun, tunggu aja saat pmblsn nnti. Cyaaz tntu punya bnyk snjata rahasia dibalik mantel. :p Iya ini jg udah update, lbih cpt mlh dr yg shrusnya. Brtrimakasih lah pda Cyaaz yg baik hati ini. :v

* * *

 _Trima kasih krn sdh mmbca SL, special thanks buat yg Fav, Follow & Review!_

 _Cyaaz mngucapkn slamat idul fitri, mohon maaf lahir dan batin._

 _Maafkn Author yg sk ngutang ini ya..._

 _Hehe._

 _See you next week!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Yuhuu, Cyaaz akhirnya update chapter yg lama terbengkalai..._

 _Update hr ini spesial buat Ultahnya si Athrun plua ini permintaan dr Titania yg sk nodong._

 _Hahaha._

 _Langaung saja dinikmati, smoga tdk kexewa._

* * *

 _Warning: Canon Semi AU. Typo & OOC._

 _Dusclaimer: GS/D aren't mine._

* * *

 **Secret Letter.**

 **Chapter 04**

* * *

 _Tit, tit, tit, tit..._

"Ngh..." Cagalli mendengar suara alaramnya berbunyi, perlahan ia mulai membuka mata dan mematikan alaram tersebut.

"..." Cagalli duduk di tepi ranjangnya, kesadarannya belum sepenuhnya kembali dari alam mimpi. Diusapnya kedua kelopak mata yang masih enggan terbuka, kemudian ia merenggangkan tubuhnya.

 _'Sudah pagi rupanya,'_ Cagalli akhirnya bangkit, menatap sebuah cermin di dekat ranjangnya. Ia masih mengenakan seragam kenegaraan yang biasa dikenakan sehari-hari, minus _blazer_ merah _maroon_ yang rupanya sudah terlampir di kursi rias dan...

 _'Tunggu, bukannya kemarin aku tertidur di ruang kerja?'_ Cagalli berusaha mengingat kembali apa yang terakhir ia alami semalam, ia bekerja hingga larut dan tertidur di meja kerja. _'Lalu kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?'_

Cagalli memperhatikan keadaan di sekelilingnya. Tidak salah lagi, ini memang kamarnya. Tapi siapa yang membawanya ke sini? Ia tidak mungkin berjalan sambil tidur hingga tiba di tempat ini bukan?

"Kisaka, pasti dia," akhirnya Cagalli dapat mengambil kesimpulan. 'Aku _harus berterima kasih padanya nanti,'_ ia pun melangkah menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap untuk menjalani rutinitas sebagai aeorang _chief representative_.

* * *

 _ **Secret Letter**_

 _ **Athrun and Cagalli**_

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Cagalli."

"Kisaka?" Cagalli mengangkat wajahnya, didapatinya Kisaka sedang tersenyum padanya. "Selamat pagi."

Saat ini Cagalli telah berada di ruang kerjanya, siap menerima berkas dan pekerjaan yang hendak diberikan oleh sang ajudan.

"Bagaimana tidurmu semalam?" tanya Kisaka saat ia telah berada di hadapan meja Cagalli.

"Hmm, lumayan... Rasanya tidurku cukup nyenyak," jawab Cagalli sambil mengangguk kecil. "Terima kasih, untung saja ada kau."

"Apa?" tanya Kisaka sambil menaikkan alis.

"Semalam kau membawaku ke kamar 'kan?" Cagalli ikut menaikkan alisnya.

"Ah, itu..." Kisaka nampaknya baru teringat akan sesuatu. "Semalam kau kelihatan begitu lelah, mendengkur di meja kerja sseperti itu..."

"Aku tidak mendengkur!"

Kisaka tertawa kecil, ia meletakkan sebuah map cokelat di meja. "Ini laporan dari Erica, hari ini kau dijadwalkan untuk berkunjung ke Morgenroete."

"Sendirian?" Cagalli mulai membuka berkas yang baru diberikan padanya. "Kau tidak ikut bersamaku?"

Kisaka menggeleng. "Hari ini aku ada pekerjaan lain, tapi akan kukirim seorang _admiral_ untuk mendampingimu di sana."

"Kalau pun sendiri juga tidak jadi masalah," ujar Cagalli. "Ini 'kan hanya kunjungan rutin biasa."

"Tetap tidak boleh, seorang _chief representative_ harus didampingi paling tidak oleh seorang _admiral_."

"Ya, ya, baik lah..."

"Kau tidak ingin tahu, siapa yang akan kukirim?"

"Paling-paling _admiral_ Stefan atau Yamamura- _san_."

"Tepat sekali."

"Hhh, kau terlalu mudah ditebak."

"..."

"Lalu?" Cagalli meletakkan berkasnya dan menatap Kisaka. "Ada hal lain yang harus kulakukan hari ini?"

"Tidak ada, hanya jamuan makan malam bersama perwakilan dari Scandinavia," jawab Kisaka. "Pastikan kau tidak macam-macam, ORB dan Scandinavia memiliki hubungan yang sangat baik sampai saat ini."

"Iya, aku tahu, aku tidak akan menghilang lagi, tapi..." Cagalli menatap Kisaka serius. "Perwakilan?" tanyanya sambil menaikkan alis. "Kukira Tuan Asbel Chaltier sendiri yang akan datang."

"Rencananya memang begitu, tapi beberapa hari yang lalu beliau mendadak jatuh sakit," ujar Kisaka. "Akhirnya beliau mengutus seorang perwakilan yang kebetulan sedang berada di ORB."

"Dan dia adalah...?"

"Putera tunggal Yang Mulia Asbel, Pangeran-."

"Ah, Kisaka!" sontak wajah Cagalli berubah masam. "Jangan bilang kalau ini adalah rencana kalian untuk-."

"Tidak, Cagalli, tidak..." potong Kisaka. "Aku sudah memperingatkan semua anggota dewan, tidak akan ada pernikahan politik atau semacamnya."

"Kau yakin?" Cagalli masih merasa ragu, ia sangat membenci acara perjodohan yang kerap direncanakan oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Aku bisa menjaminnya, ini murni ketidak sengajaan," ucap Kisaka dengan tatapan serius. "Kalian hanya akan membicarakan tentang rencana hubungan kerjasama ke-dua negara di masa depan, tidak lebih."

"Baik lah, aku percaya padamu," Cagalli mulai membereskan barangnya. "Kalau begitu sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang," ia bangkit dan mengenakan _blazer_ merah _maroon_ -nya. "Aku tidak ingin membuat Erica- _san_ menunggu terlalu lama."

Kisaka mengangguk, lalu mengantar kepergian sang _representative_ hingga gerbang _mansion_ Athha. "Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Cagalli."

Cagalli mengangguk, lalu ia masuk ke dalam mobil yang telah disiapkan untuknya dan melesat pergi. Sepanjang perjalanan ia terus menatap ke luar jendela, menikmati pemandangan yang ia lalui hingga tiba di Morgeroete. Erica Simmons segera menyambut kedatangannya, bersama dengan beberapa orang _staff_ Morgeroete lain di belakangnya.

"Selamat datang, Cagalli- _sama_ ," Erica memberi hormat pada Cagalli, lalu mempersilahkannya untuk masuk ke dalam Morgeroete. "Bagaimana kabar anda hari ini?"

"Terima kasih, Erica- _san_ ," Cagalli tersenyum dan mengikuti langkah Erica. "Seperti yang kau lihat. aku baik-baik saja," Cagalli mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. "Sepertinya Morgeroete tidak mengalami kendala yang berarti, kalian telah menunjukkan perkembangan yang baik selama beberapa bulan terakhir."

"Itu semua berkat usaha keras anda juga, terima kasih karena telah senantiasa mendukung Morgeroete," Erica tersenyum pada sang _rrepresentative_ "Jika tidak keberatan, mari kita mulai pemeriksaan rutinnya?"

"Ah, kau benar, tapi..." sekali lagi Cagalli mengedarkan pandangannya. "Apa kau melihat Yamamura- _san_ di sekitar sini?" Erica menggeleng. " _Admiral_ Stefan?" lagi-lagi Erica menggeleng. "Aneh, Kisaka seharusnya mengirim seseorang untuk mendampingiku..."

"Oh, jika itu yang anda maksud..." Erica menggerakkan matanya untuk menatap sesuatu di belakang Cagalli. "Maka orang yang anda cari ada di belakang sana."

"Huh?" Cagalli sempat menaikkan alisnya, lalu ia pun menoleh pada arah yang ditunjuk oleh Erica. Seketika itu juga seluruh tubuhnya membeku dan jantungnya serasa berhenti.

* * *

 _ **Secret Letter**_

 _ **Athrun and Cagalli**_

* * *

Seperti biasa, pagi ini Meyrin kembali membuat secangkir kopi untuk sang Komandan. Dengan cermat ia memastikan agar tidak ada yang salah dengan minuman yang sedang ia buat. Kali ini ia menyertakan beberapa keping biskuit gandum di samping cangkir kopi, sengaja ia siapkan agar sang Komandan dapat mengisi perut meski kesibukan memenuhi seluruh harinya.

Beberapa hari terakhir Meyrin memang sedikit mencemaskan sang Komandan, pria bermata _emerald_ itu nampak lesu dan kurang bersemangat. Tatapan matanya pun sering kosong, mengarah ke luar jendela pada jam kerja. Meyrin mungkin hanya seorang sekretaris pribadi bagi Athrun, namun gadis itu tetap mengupayakan yang terbaik agar pria yang menjadi pujaan hatinya tersebut tetap bugar dan tersenyum setiap hari.

"Meyrin?" suara Jessy yang terdengar dari ujung koridor mengejutkan Meyrin, membuat gadis berambut merah itu menoleh. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Selamat pagi, Jessy," Meyrin membalikkan tubuhnya, bersiap dengan nampan di kedua tangannya. "Aku hanya sedang membuat kopi, seperti biasa."

"Eh?" Jessy terkejut mendengar jawaban Meyrin. "Untuk Komandan Zala?" Meyrin mengangguk. "Meyrin, kau tidak dengar kabar?" Meyrin terlihat bingung, lalu ia mmenggeleng "Kemarin malam Komandan Zala tiba-tiba saja mengajukan cuti pada Lacus- _sama_ , kudengar beliau langsung terbang ke ORB."

Seketika itu juga Meyrin menjatuhkan nampan beserta kopi dan biskuit yang ia bawa.

* * *

 _ **Secret Letter**_

 _ **Athrun and Cagalli**_

* * *

Malam itu Kisaka sengaja tidak membiarkan dirinya sendiri untuk terlelap, tidak sebelum ia memastikan sang _representative_ kesayangannya telah kembali ke kamar dan beristirahat. Sebagai ajudan sekaligus kerabat yang telah lama mengenal dan mengabdi pada keluarga Athha, Kisaka telah bertekad untuk menjaga sang puteri dengan baik. Ia pun telah dipercaya oleh Mendiang Uzumi Nala Athha, pria itu telah menyerahkan sang puteri tercinta padanya.

"Seperti dugaan, kau masih di sini," Kisaka melangkah memasuki ruang kerja Cagalli, ditatapnya gadis itu dengan tatapan lembut. "Dalam keadaan tertidur di meja kerja."

Kisaka menggeleng pelan, memperhatikan sosok Cagalli yang nampak begitu rapuh di matanya. Bagi Kisaka Cagalli bukan lah sekedar seorang _representative_ yang harus ia dampingi, ia sangat menyayangi gadis bermata _amber_ itu layaknya keluarga. Cagalli tak memiliki siapa pun lagi di sekelilingnya, hanya Kisaka yang masih berdiri tegap di sisinya. Karena itu lah, Kisaka diharuskan untuk bekerja ekstra keras dalam menjaga dan mengawasi sang _representative_.

Kisaka segera menghampiri tempat Cagalli, hendak membawa gadis itu ke kamarnya agar dapat beristirahat dengan baik. Namun ia tiba-tiba saja terhenti, seseorang memasuki ruangan. Kisaka sangat terkejut dan hampir menyerukan nama seseorang yang kini berada di depan pintu ruangan, namun ia terhenti saat pria itu memberinya isyarat untuk tidak membuat kegaduhan.

"..." Kisaka beranjak dari tempatnya, menghampiri seorang tamu yang datang tanpa diduga. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Kisaka dengan suara yang dipelankan. "Bagaimana kau bisa-."

"Kisaka- _san_ ," pria di hadapan Kisaka memotong kalimatnya. "Aku datang kemari untuk membalas surat dari sang puteri..." ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Cagalli yang masih terlelap. "Surat sesungguhnya yang ingin dikirim padaku."

Kisaka sempat terdiam, namun akhirnya ia mengerti. "Jadi... Kau menerima dan membaca surat yang kuselipkan pada dokumen kenegaraan itu?" tanya Kisaka, dijawab dengan anggukkan dari lawan bicaranya. "Syukurlah, aku sempat khawatir surat itu tidak akan sampai padamu, Athrun..." Kisaka mengikuti arah pandangan Athrun, pada Cagalli. "Seperti yang kau lihat, beginilah keadaan Cagalli sekarang."

Athrun tertawa kecil mendengar penjelasan Kisaka. "Sudah kuduga, Cagalli takkan mungkin mengirimkan surat tersebut dengan sengaja."

Athrun melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah meja kayu berukuran cukup besar tempat sang _representative_ tertidur. "Dia sama sekali tidak berubah," senyum tipis terukir di wajah Athrun seraya jemari tangannya mulai membelai lembut bulir-bulir rambut keemasan Cagalli. "Pekerja keras yang gemar menyimpan dan menghadapi semuanya sendiri," kini jemarinya mulai mengusap lembut pipi sang puteri yg tengah tertidur lelap.

"Terima kasih banyak, Kisaka- _san_. Anda selalu berupaya membantunya, menjaga kesehatannya di tengah kesibukannya. Selain itu..." Athrun beranjak dari posisinya dan menatap Kisaka. "Berkat anda, aku dapat mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terdapat dalam hatinya."

"Cagalli sudah kuanggap sebagai puteriku sendiri, aku tidak bisa melihat dia terlarut dalam kesedihan terlalu lama," ujar Kisaka, menatap balik pada Athrun. "Seperti yang kau katakan, Cagalli gemar menyimpan semua masalahnya sendiri," Kisaka kembali menatap Cagalli dengan lembut. "Dia tidak mengizinkan siapa pun masuk dan membantunya, termasuk aku," Kisaka terlihat sedih mengingat keseharian Cagalli selama beberapa bulan terakhir. "Melihat Cagalli terus mengubur dirinya dalam kesedihan dan tanggung jawab yang semakin menyudutkannya... Apa menurutmu aku bisa tetap diam dan tidak melakukan apa-apa?"

"Maafkan aku, Kisaka- _san_ ," Athrun menunduk dan meminta maaf pada Kisaka. "Sedikit banyak, akulah yang menjadi penyebab Cagalli menjadi seperti ini," tangan Athrun terkepal, hatinya dipenuhi rasa penyesalan. "Seandainya saja aku tidak pergi meninggalkannya, Cagalli tidak akan terluka sampai seperti ini..."

"Jika memang kau harus meminta maaf pada seseorang, itu bukan padaku," Kisaka membuat Athrun mengangkat wajah dan menatapnya. "Tapi pada Cagalli, meski aku yakin dia pun akan menolak permintaan maaf darimu."

"Anda benar, kurasa aku harus meminta maaf padanya," Cagalli kembali menghampiri Cagalli. "Meski dia akan mencegahku untuk melakukannya."

"..." Kisaka terdiam memandang sosok Athrun, disadarinya rasa penyesalan yang sedang menggerogoti hati pria itu. "Kau tidak perlu menyesali apa pun, Athrun," ucap Kisaka setelah beberapa saat. "Kau pergi ke PLANT dengan alasan yang kuat, kau telah berupaya dan berjuang di sana sebagai seorang komandan untuk mempertahankan perdamaian dunia," ujar Kisaka dengan tatapan serius pada Athrun. "Yang terpenting bukan apa yang telah kau lakukan, tapi apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

Athrun terdiam sesaat setelah mendengar jawaban Kisaka."Anda benar," Athrun tertunduk dengan tatapan tertuju pada Cagalli. "Sejujurnya... Aku sendiri belum mengetahui apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini," tangannya terkepal. "Tapi satu hal yang kutahu pasti, aku takkan mengulangi kebodohanku di masa lalu." Athrun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kisaka, dengan tegas ia mengatakan, "Aku tak perlu mencari tempat lain untuk kutinggali, berada di sisinya adalah tempat terbaik yang bisa kumiliki dalam hidupku."

Kisaka tertegun mendengar jawaban dari Athrun. "Baiklah kalau kau sudah memutuskannya," ia tersenyum penuh arti pada pria bermata _emerald_ di hadapannya. "Mau mencoba menempati posisi sebagai salah satu _admiral_ di sini?" tanya Kisaka, Athrun terkejut mendengarnya. "Dengan begitu kau dapat selalu berada di sisi Cagalli, sekaligus mendukungnya."

"Kisaka- _san_..." Athrun memandang Kisaka dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Terima kasih, terima kasih karena telah memberi jalan padaku untuk kembali berada di sisinya," dengan tersenyum ia melanjutkan, "Takkan kusia-siakan lagi kepercayaan yang diberikan padaku."

"Tentu kau tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang baru saja kuberikan padamu," Kisaka menatap tajam pada Athrun "Aku sendiri yang akan mengawasimu."

Athrun tertawa kecil saat melihat sikap tegas yang diperlihatkan Kisaka. "Aku sangat berterima kasih jika anda melakukannya," ucapnya "Sadarkanlah aku, janganlah ragu untuk menarik bahkan menyeretku jika aku mulai kembali menyimpang."

Kisaka mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Athrun. "Kalau begitu kupercayakan dia padamu."

"Sekali lagi terima kasih karena telah membantuku, Kisaka- _san_ ," Athrun sedikit membungkkuk pada Kisaka, lalu ia beralih pada sang _representative_. "Baiklah, lebih baik sekarang aku segera mempersiapkan diri," Athrun mulai mengangkat tubuh Cagalli perlahan. Ia tak ingin sang puteri tidur terbangun karena tindakannya. "Tapi sebelum itu, izinkan aku mengantar sang puteri menuju pembaringannya. Ia memerlukan istirahat yang cukup untuk perjalanan besok."

Kisaka tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Athrun. "Silahkan, kau masih ingat jalannya 'kan?" Athrun mengangguk. "Aku pun harus mempersiapkan beberapa hal untukmu," lanjut Kisaka sambil melangkah keluar ruangan. "Sampai nanti, _Admiral_ Zala."

"Sampai nanti, selamat malam, Kisaka- _san_."

Setelah Kisaka meninggalkan ruangan, Athrun mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar sang _representative_. Dengan lembut ia membaringkan sang puteri di ranjang. Dengan lembut dikecupnya dahi sang puteri, diselimutinya tubuh gadis itu dengan hati-hati. Sebelum kembali ke ruangannya, tidak lupa ia membisikan ucapan 'selamat malam' pada telinga gadis itu.

"Aku pulang, Cagalli..."

* * *

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 _ **Titania: U** dah, jngn ngambek, jngn ngamuk. Athrun udah balik thu, udah dibikin manis. :p Tp tnang, msih bnyk rintangan tak terduga mnanti dr Cyaaz. Hohoho. Ya d mata Cyaaz Meyrin mmang bkn antagonis, Meer yg jahat! -_- Cacha dan Trio M akn Cyaaz amankan darimu. :p_

 _ **Poppy: Y** a mmang Athrun di sini lbih kalem, efek dr pemerannya jg orgnya kalem, g kyk Cyaaz. Hahaha. Skali2 bawa angin segar buat karya Cyaaz, biar g bosen sm Athrun-nya Cyaaz. :p_

 _ **Tenrisakura:** Semoga tidak terlalu lama mnunggunya... Silahkan Review lg & share pndapat ttg SL. :D_

 _ **Kaidochn:** Siap! Akan Cyaaz lanjutkan. Dan akan lbih cepat kalau readers ttap mndukung Cyaaz. :D_

* * *

 _Thanks bngt buat yg udah baca dan apalagi review SL. Semoga tetap setia dan terus dukung Cyaaz biar cepet byr utang. Skali2 diterror jg gpp. Hahaha._

 _See you._


	5. Chapter 5

"Athrun Zala?" Erica Simmons - seorang _chief designer_ di Morgenroete - terkejut mendapati seorang pria berseragam militer ORB berdiri tepat di hadapannya. "Apa aku tidak salah lihat?"

Athrun tersenyum pada Erica yang sama sekali tidak menyangka akan melihat keberadaan dirinya di sana - terlebih dengan seragam _admiral_ ORB yang ia kenakan. Pria bermata _emerald_ itu telah siap dengan beberapa lembar dokumen beserta sebuah tas kerja berwarna hitam di tangan. Ia sengaja datang ke Morgenroete lebih awal atas saran dair Kisaka.

"Selamat pagi, Simmons- _san_. Apa kabar? Sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa," Athrun mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Erica. "Terima kasih karena sudah membantu menjaga keamanan ORB dan juga Cagalli," ucap Athrun. "Aku sudah berada di sini sejak kemarin malam dan... Sebagai tugas pertama, Kisaka memintaku menjaga sang puteri dalam kunjungannya kemari."

Erica tertawa kecil mendengar penjelasan Athrun. "Jadi berkat Kisaka- _san_ , The Red Knight kini berpindah haluan?" Ia menjabat tangan Athrun sambil tersenyum. "Tapi kenapa sekarang?" Tanya Erica. "Maksudku, setelah bertahun-tahun kau berada di PLANT bersama Lacus- _sama_ dan yang lainnya... Apa yang membuatmu tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk kembali ke sini?"

Setelah keduanya selesai berjabat tangan, Athrun mulai menjelaskan tentang apa yang menjadi alasan dirinya memutuskan untuk kembali ke ORB secara tiba-tiba.

"Sebenarnya kemarin..."

 **Secret Letter**

 **Athrun & Cagalli**

Siang ini Athrun mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya sebagai salah satu perwira tinggi di ZAFT seperti biasa. Setelah melakukan beberapa kunjungan dan pemeriksaan ke beberapa tempat, kini saatnya sang komandan melakukan evaluasi kinerja selama beberapa minggu terakhir. Evaluasi terhadap kinerja beberapa orang bawahan pun ia lakukan, ia selalu menginginkan performa terbaik dari mereka.

"Permisi, Komandan Zala?" seorang _staff_ dari kantor yang sama dengan Athrun datang dan mengetuk pintu ruang kerja sang komandan. "Orland Smith, boleh saya masuk?"

"Silahkan masuk." Athrun yang tengah memeriksa dan mengevaluasi beberapa dokumen segera menghentikan kegiatannya saat mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya.

Orland pun masuk dan menghampiri Athrun di meja kerjanya, dua buah map berwarna cokelat ia bawa di tangan. "Komandan, saya datang untuk menyerahkan beberapa laporan dari Komandan Joule." Ia menyerahkan kedua map tersebut pada Athrun. "Selebihnya merupakan dokumen kenegaraan dari ORB yang baru saja datang," ujarnya sambil menatap sang komandan berambut biru gelap. "Saya tidak tahu isi dokumen tersebut, mapnya tersegel dan hanya komandan Zala yang diizinkan untuk membukanya."

"Terima kasih, Orland," Athrun menerima seluruh surat yang Orland serahkan padanya. Ia mulai memeriksa setiap nama pengirim yang terdapat pada amplop tersebut.

"Semoga saja tidak ada lagi penyalahgunaan-," kata-kata Athrun terhenti saat ia mendapati sebuah amplop putih dengan logo ORB di atasnya. Amplop tersebut berada pada map yang sama dengan dokumen kenegaraan yang biasa ditujukan padanya setiap minggu - tersembunyi di amtara lembar dokumen yang hendak ia tandatangani.

 _'Dari Representative Orb, Cagalli Yula Attha. Kepada Athrun Zala._ ' Athrun sedikit terkejut ketika ia membaca tulisan yang tertera di amplop tersebut. _'Bukankah baru kemarin aku membalas surat darinya?'_ Pikir Athrun sambil tersenyum sendiri. _'Cepat sekali ia membalas suratku.'_

Tanpa memedulikan surat yang lainnya, Athrun segera membuka surat berlogo ORB tersebut. Sementara itu Orlan masih setia di posisinya, menunggu sang komandan mempersilahkan dirinya untuk pergi. Namun nampaknya sang komandan melupakan keberadaan _staff_ berseragam hijau itu, seluruh perhatian Athrun telah tersita oleh selembar amplop yang sedang ia mainkan di tangan.

"Um, Pak?" Akhirnya Orlan memanggil sang komandan, membuat pria itu tersentak dan menyadari keberadaannya. "Ada perintah lain untuk saya?"

Setelah berdeham, Athrun berkata, "Ah, kau boleh pergi. Terima kasih dan selamat menjalankan tugasmu kembali."

Orland sempat terdiam, memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah melihat. Athrun Zala yang dikenal selalu tenang baru saja kehilangan kendali atas emosinya. Walau samar, Orland dapat melihat semburat merah pada wajah sang komandan, membuatnya tak kuasa menahan tawa kecil sebelum undur diri.

Setelah Orland keluar dari ruangan, Athrun kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda. Ia mulai membuka dan mengeluarkan selembar surat dari Cagalli, berharap mendapat kabar baik dan kembali berkomunikasi dengan gadis bermata _amber_ tersebut.

 _'Meski hanya melalui surat, aku senang dapat kembali berbincang denganmu... Dan kuharap kau pun merasakan hal yang sama, Cagalli...'_

 **Secret Letter**

 **Athrun & Cagalli**

 _Hi..._

 _Ya, aku tahu, aku sudah mengirimkan surat untukmu 'kan? Ini hanya... Sekedar luapan perasaanku saja, kau tidak perlu memperhatikannya. Anggap saja surat ini sebagai potongan kertas yang tidak tertulis apa pun di dalamnya, oke?_

 _Kau tahu... Akhir-akhir ini perasaanku tidak menentu, kepalaku sering terasa sakit. Nafsu makan berkurang dan juga semangatku hilang. Entahlah, aku seperti... Tidak peduli lagi dengan apa pun. Apa ini artinya aku sedang jenuh?_

 _Hmm, tapi seorang chief representative jelas tidak diizinkan untuk bosan atau pun jenuh... Sebagai pemimpin negara aku tidak boleh egois, aku harus bertahan demi orang-orang yang sudah menaruh kepercayaan mereka padaku. Berat memang, bahkan semakin lama rasanya semakin berat... Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan, ini juga demi impian ayah, impian kita semua..._

 _Terkadang aku bermimpi, kembali pada masa di mana kita semua masih dapat menghabiskan waktu berdama. Saat Kira dan Lacus masih menetap di panti asuhan, saat kau masih berada di sini sebagai Alex Dino. Rasanya saat itu aku benar-benar kuat, kalian semua berada di sisiku._

 _Aku sangat berterima kasih, berkat kalian aku mampu menjalankan tanggung jawab sebagai representative dengan baik. Ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu? Aku hanyalah seorang gadis tomboy yang ingin bertarung untuk dapat mengakhiri peperangan._

 _Saat itu aku belum menyadarinya, peperangan tidak akan berakhir dengan jalan kekerasan. Bukan hanya aku, kurasa kita semua masih bimbang dan tersesat di jalan masing-masing kala itu. Sampai akhirnya ayah menyadarkanku, membuka sebuah jalan baru untukku dan kita semua menuju perdamaian. Dengan mengorbankan dirinya, ayah benar-benar berhasil membimbing kita untuk dapat menempuh jalan tersebut, hingga akhirnya kita tiba di tujuan akhir._

 _Aku masih ingat, betapa kerasnya jalan yang kita tempuh. Tapi anehnya, aku merasa jalan itu lebih mudah dilalui daripada jalanku sekarang. Aneh, padahal saat itu aku kehilangan ayah dan banyak rekan seperjuangan, tapi aku bisa bertahan dengan baik sampai akhir. Bersama kalian, kurasa tidak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini._

 _Aku sangat bersyukur, aku sangat menyayangi kalian. Terutama Kira, satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa. Terlepas dari keterkejutanku saat itu yang baru mengetahui fakta tentang kami berdua... Sekarang aku sangat menyayangi saudara kembarku itu. Tanpa dia aku tidak akan sampai di sini, semua dimulai ketika kami bertemu di Heliopolis._

 _Lalu Lacus, aku benar-benar kagum padanya. Dia adalah sosok wanita yang kuat, tapi lembut di saat yang bersamaan. Bagaimana itu mungkin, bukankah kuat dan lembut itu saling bertolak belakang? Tapi nyatanya... Lacus membuktikan bahwa itu salah, dia adalah sosok pemimpin wanita yang paling bijaksana. Terima kasih Lacus, dunia tidak akan mencapai perdamaian tanpa lagu indah dan idealisme kuat yang kau suarakan di langit._

 _Dan kau... Aku masih menyimpan dendam padamu, kau mengikat dan membuatku merayap di pulau berpasir itu. Kau juga mengira aku ini laki-laki, aku tidak habis pikir! Kau dan Kira, kalian berdua sama saja!_

 _Tapi tunggu, aku tentu mensyukuri pertemuan kita. Lupakan soal saling membunuh dan peluru yang kutembakkan padamu, pertemuan itu sangatlah berarti untukku. Terima kasih karena kau tidak membunuhku saat itu, meski aku berusaha membunuhmu terlebih dahulu. Terima kasih karena kau mau membagi makananmu denganku, meski aku berlaku keras padamu. Dan terima kasih karena kau sudah mau memaafkan dan mengizinkanku memperbaiki kesalahanku, meski aku sudah menggores tubuhmu dengan tima panas._

 _Hhh, kenangan demi kenangan terlintas di kepalaku, ingin rasanya kutulis satu per satu. Kalian curang, meninggalkanku seorang diri di sini. Aku tidak lagi memiliki teman sebaik kalian, yang tersisa hanya Kisaka dan tumpukan pekerjaan di meja setiap harinya. Tidak bisakah kalian sedikit adil padaku? Setidaknya kirimkan Kira ke ORB sesekali, aku butuh seseorang untuk memudarkan rasa sepi ini._

 _Sejujurnya... Setelah perang terakhir usai, aku tahu aku harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Yang aku tidak tahu... Aku harus mengucapkannya padamu juga..._

 _Ya, aku tahu... aku memang sudah melakukan banyak kesalahan padamu. Dan yang paling buruk di antaranya adalah... Aku hampir menikahi Yuuna meski kau sudah memberiku sebuah cincin pengikat janji di antara kita. Aku mengerti, aku pun menyadarinya... Kesalahan yang kubuat tidaklah mudah untuk dimaafkan. Aku sendiri masih belum dapat memaafkan diriku sendiri, penyesalan senantiasa menghantui malam-malamku._

 _Meski begitu, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka... Kau memutuskan untuk pergi ke PLANT bersama Kira dan Lacus. Saat itu kukira kau akan tetap tinggal dan mendukungku, seperti yang kau lakukan sebelumnya. Tapi ternyata.. Kau mengambil keputusan yang berbeda._

 _Aku tidak bisa melarangmu, tidak juga mempertanyakan apa pun. Kau sudah mengambil keputusanmu dan aku pun begitu. Aku memutuskan untuk bekerja keras dan mendahulukan ORB, kau memutuskan untuk berperan penting sebagai seorang white coat di ZAFT._

 _Aku percaya, kali ini kau tidak akan membuat kesalahan lagi... Dan aku benar, kau sudah membuat banyak pencapaian dalam beberapa tahun terakhir. Kau luar biasa, harusnya dulu aku memintamu menjadi Admiral di sini, bukannya bodyguard. Dengan begitu tugas dan bebanku pasti akan terasa jauh lebih ringan._

 _Tapi tidak apa, kita sudah memilih dan melangkah di jalan yang ingin kita tempuh. Aku senang kau sudah benar-benar yakin dan bebas dari rasa bimbang yang selalu menyertaimu. Aku berharap kau bahagia di sana, meraih tujuan di ujung jalan yang sudah kau pilih._

 _Di sini aku pun begitu, aku akan tetap berusaha memegang teguh ucapanku. Akan kuperjuangkan idealisme ORB, akan kuupayakan yang terbaik bagi masyarakat. Aku pun akan memegang ucapanku waktu itu, aku akan merelakanmu._

 _Ya, meski sulit dan sering goyah... Aku akan tetap bertahan. Aku sudah mengatakannya pada Meyrin, aku memintanya untuk menjagamu di saat aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Gadis itu sangat menyukaimu, aku yakin dia akan mengupayakan yang terbaik untukmu._

 _Aku mungkin masih berada dalam penjara masa lalu, rasa sepi yang menggerogoti terus berusaha membawaku ke sana. Berulang kali aku memimpikan masa-masa penuh kilau bersama kalian, di mana aku masih dapat mengungkapkan segala rasa dengan bebas. Berulang kali juga aku memimpikanmu, melihatmu berdiri tegap di sisiku._

 _Tapi waktu tidak bisa diulang kembali, aku yang sekarang tidak lagi diizinkan untuk berlaku bodoh seperti waktu itu. Aku yang sekarang memegang begitu banyak tanggung jawab, jutaan orang mempercayakan nasib mereka padaku. Karena itulah aku akan tetap maju, meski harus menyeret tubuhku sendiri._

 _Athrun, sekali lagi aku berterima kasih padamu. Semua yang sudah kita lalui bersama di masa lalu... Aku tidak akan mungkin melupakannya. Aku pun ingin meminta maaf atas segala yang kulakukan padamu, yang menyakitimu. Meski aku tahu kau tidak bisa memaafkanku, aku tetap harus mengatakannya 'kan?_

 _Sekian isi surat ini, aku sudah mengungkapkan semua yang ingin kuungkapkan. Terima kasih karena kau sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca suratku yang lain, meski surat ini tidak akan sampai di tanganmu. Paling tidak Kisaka benar, beban di hatiku terasa lebih ringan setelah menulis ungkapan perasaan melalui surat ini._

 _Satu hal lagi, ini yang terakhir... Walau apa pun yang terjadi, apa pun yang sudah kulakukan dan kukatakan... Sejujurnya aku masih menyayangimu, aku pun rindu padamu. Aku sangat bersyukur telah dipertemukan denganmu oleh Tuhan, mensyukuri semua yang telah kita lalui dan rasakan bersama. Tak ada yang dapat menggantikanmu, selamanya kau akan selalu memiliki tempat di hatiku, Athrun Zala..._

 **Secret Letter**

 **Athrun & Cagalli**

Kedua mata Athrun membulat sepanjang ia membaca surat yang sangat ia nantikan itu. Berbagai perasaan bercampur dan menjadi satu di dalam hatinya. Di satu sisi ia merasa senang karena dapat mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam hati gadis yang ia cintai, namun di saat bersamaan ia merasa sangat terkejut ketika mengetahui keadaan sebenarnya dari gadis itu. Cagalli begitu rapuh, lemah, baik secara fisik maupun batin.

Athrun merasa sedih dan juga terpukul, sedikit banyak ia lah yang menyebabkan keadaan Cagalli menjadi seperti sekarang. Andai ia menepati janjinya, andai ia terus berada di sisinya...

Athrun mengepalkan tangannya. Ia tertunduk, menyesali apa yang telah terjadi. Tidak lama kemudian ia mengangkat gagang telepon di meja kerjanya, menekan suatu pola nomor, dan berkata, "Lacus, ini aku," dengan tegas. "Aku tahu ini bukan waktu yang tepat dan permintaan ini sangat mendadak, tapi bisakah aku mendapatkan cuti mulai besok?" Tanyanya tanpa berbasa-basi. "Aku tidak tahu sanpai kapan, aku akan pergi ke ORB malam ini juga."

 **Secret Letter**

 **Athrun & Cagalli**

Erica sempat mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali selagi ia menyimak kisah lengkap dari sang _admiral_ sementara. "Begitu rupanya..." Wanita berambut cokelat itu merespon dengan anggukan dan senyum kecil di wajahnya. "Lalu apakah kau sudah bertemu dengan sang puteri?"

"Ya, aku sudah bertemu dengannya kemarin." Athrun tersenyum mengingat pertemuan mereka setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu. "Setelah lima tahun berlalu, rupanya sekarang dia telah menjelma menjadi seorang puteri tidur?"

"Hm?" Sorot mata Erica dipenuhi dengan tanda tanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sekarang dia menjelma menjadi seorang puteri yang harus digendong setiap malam ke kamarnya," jelas Athrun sambil tersenyum.

Erica tertawa kecil ketika memahami apa yang coba dijelaskan oleh Athrun. "Dan kau berhasil membangunkan sang puteri dengan sebuah ciuman?"

Athrun menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Tidak, aku sengaja tidak melakukannya." Athrun menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang kini tengah memerah. "Aku tak ingin mengganggu tidur nyenyak sang puteri, aku ingin dia tiba-tiba saja tertidur saat berkunjung kemari karena istirahatnya terganggu."

Lagi-lagi Athrun membuat Erica tertawa geli. "Bilang saja kalau kau ingin membuat kejutan untuknya," Erica kembali mendapati semburat merah di wajah sang _admiral_.

"Semoga saja ini dapat menjadi sebuah kejutan yang menyenangkan baginya," jawab Athrun sekenanya, ia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya.

Erica tersenyum pada Athrun, tak ingin menyudutkan pria bermata _emerald_ itu lebih jauh lagi. "Baiklah, kurasa sebentar lagi sang puteri akan datang," ia mengintip arloji di tangan kanannya. "Jika kau ingin membuat kejutan untuknya, tunggulah di sana hingga aku memberi isyarat padamu," ia mengarahkan pandangan pada salah satu sudut Morgenroete yang tidak terlihat dari pintu masuk. "Aku yakin, Cagalli- _sama_ akan sangat menyukai kejutan ini, meski dia tidak mengakuinya."

Athrun tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Simmon-san."

Dengan itu Athrun pun melangkah menuju tempat yang disarankan oleh Erica, ia menanti kedatangan sang puteri kebanggaan ORB sambil memeriksa berkas yang ia bawa. Sebagai seorang _admiral_ ia harus memastikan tugas dan tanggung jawabnya terlaksana dengan baik, ia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kepercayaan dari Kisaka. Athrun harus memastikan semuanya sempurna, terutama saat Cagalli terlibat di dalammya.

"Selamat datang, Cagalli- _sama_ ," Athrun tersentak ketika ia mendengar Erica menyebut nama orang yang ia tunggu sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, segera ia merapikan berkas-berkasnya dan mengalihkan pandangan pada sumber suara. "Bagaimana kabar anda hari ini?"

"Terima kasih, Erica- _san_ ," Athrun tertegun mendapati sosok Cagalli yang sedang berdiri tegap memunggungi dirinya, tanpa sadar ia pun tersenyum. "Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja," selangkah demi selangkah, Athrun mulai menghampiri sosok sang puteri.

"Itu semua berkat usaha keras anda juga, terima kasih karena telah senantiasa mendukung Morgeroete," Erica tersenyum pada Cagalli, sekaligus pada sang _admiral_. "Jika tidak keberatan, mari kita mulai pemeriksaan rutinnya?"

"Ah, kau benar, tapi..." Tiba-tiba Cagalli mengedarkan pandangannya, membuat Athrun sempat merasa waswas. "Apa kau melihat Yamamura- _san_ di sekitar sini?" Untunglah, sang puteri belum menemukan sosoknya. " _Admiral_ Stefan?" Kini Athrun telah berdiri tepat di belakang Cagalli. "Aneh, Kisaka seharusnya mengirim seseorang untuk mendampingiku..."

"Oh, jika itu yang anda maksud..." Erica menggerakkan matanya untuk menatap Athrun. "Maka orang yang anda cari ada di belakang sana."

"Huh?" Cagalli sempat menaikkan alisnya, lalu ia pun menoleh dan... Seketika itu juga seluruh tubuhnya membeku. "A-Athrun?!"

Athrun tersenyum pada sang puteri. "Selamat pagi, Cagalli- _sama_ ," yang disapa masih _shock_ dengan apa yang sedang dihadapinya saat ini. "Saya, Admiral Athrun Zala, akan mendampingi Anda dalam kunjungan rutin hari ini."


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi, hi, Minna-san_! _Masih ingat sama Author yg super pemalas ini?_ _Masih ingat sama Fic semi AU yang extra Geje ini???_

 _Well, congratz_! _Akhirnya Cyaaz kembali dengan meng-update SL._ _Bagi kalian yang masih menunggu membaca SL, Cyaaz bener2 berterima kasih._

 _Selamat membaca, selamat menikmati._..

 **Secreat Letter**

 **Chapter 06**

"Selamat pagi." Seorang pria berambut coklat menghampiri sang kekasih yang tengah menunggunya di ruang makan.

Lacus yang sedang duduk di kursinya segera berdiri. "Kira!" Ia melangkah menghampiri sang kekasih, memeluk hangat pria bermata amethyst itu. "Selamat pagi," ia tersenyum pada Kira. "Maaf, semalam aku tidak bisa menemuimu, Elizaria-san dan yang lain memperpanjang rapat hingga larut."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti," Kira balas memeluk kekasihnya. Dibelainya rambut indah merah muda sang kekasih dengan lembut. "Hanya saja berjanjilah padaku satu hal," Kira merenggangkan pelukannya, memegang kedua bahu kekasihnya dan menatap kedua mata baby blue-nya lekat-lekat. "Pastikan kau mendapat cukup istirahat setiap harinya."

Lacus tertawa kecil. "Tenanglah, Kira... Aku bukan orang yang suka memaksakan diriku, ingat?" Ia tersenyum pada sang kekasih. "Aku takkan melanggar janjiku untuk selalu menjaga kesehatan," lanjutnya sambil meraih kedua tangan Kira. "Sekarang... Bagaimana kalau kita mulai sarapannya? Ada hal yang ingin kusampaikan juga padamu."

"Bagus," Kira tersenyum menatap wajah cantik kekasihnya. "Akan kupastikan agar kau selalu menepati janjimu yang satu itu." Kira mengangkat tangan kanan Lacus dan mengecup lembut punggung tangannya. "Baiklah, sebaiknya kita segera sarapan saja, sebelum hidangannya menjadi dingin." Kira menuntun kekasihnya menuju meja makan, mempersilahkan gadis itu duduk sebelum dirinya sendiri duduk. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

"Begini, ini soal Athrun..." Ucap Lacus ketika ia dan Kira telah duduk saling berhadapan di meja makan. "Semalam dia menelponku dan... Meminta cuti untuk waktu yang belum ditentukan."

"Athrun jarang sekali mengambil cuti," Kira tertegun mendengar kabar yang Lacus sampaikan. "Apalagi dengan jangka waktu lama seperti ini. Apa ada sesuatu terjadi padanya?"

Lacus tersenyum mendapati reaksi sang kekasih, diusapnya punggung tangan pria bermata amethyst itu di atas meja. "Athrun bilang, dia pergi ke ORB," Kira terkejut, sorot matanya dipenuhi dengan tanda tanya. "Sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu... Sesuatu yang akhirnya mampu menggerakkan hati Athrun dan membawanya kembali ke ORB."

"Aku senang akhirnya hatinya tergerak untuk kembali ke sana," Kira tersenyum mendengarnya."Sudah lama kita berusaha mendekatkan mereka. Aku senang jika pada akhirnya usaha kita membuahkan hasil. Jadi... Bolehkah aku menghubungi Cagalli sekarang? Sudah lama sekali sejak kita menghubunginya. Aku mulai mencemaskan keadaannya di sana. Kuharap ia tidak terlalu memaksakan dirinya seperti dulu."

"Tidak boleh!" Lacus menggeleng pada Kira, membuat pria itu merasa kecewa. "Kita sudah sampai sejauh ini, kita tidak boleh mengacaukannya di saat hanya tinggal selangkah lagi hingga Athrun dan Cagalli kembali bersama," ujar Lacus sambil menatap mata Kira lekat-lekat. "Kita sudah berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak berkomunikasi dengan Cagalli, menghindari kontak darinya... Semua itu kita lakukan demi tujuan ini, bukan? Kita semua menginginkan kebahagiaan Athrun dan Cagalli, kita menginginkan kembalinya ikatan yang pernah ada di antara mereka..." Lacus menggenggam tangan Kira dengan kedua tangan dan mengusapnya. "Athrun dan Cagalli masih butuh sedikit waktu untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan di antara mereka, kita tidak boleh muncul begitu saja dan merusak segalanya."

Kira terdiam sesaat setelah mendengar jawaban kekasihnya. Berat baginya untuk tidak berkomunikasi dengan Cagalli, adik kembarnya, satu-satunya keluarga yang masih tersisa. Namun dengan mengingat kembali alasan kuat di balik tindakannya tersebut, ia dapat mengerti dan terus berupaya melakukannya hingga benar-benar membuahkan hasil. Bagaimana pun juga, semua ini ia lakukan demi kebahagiaannya.

"Kau benar," jawab Kira. Ia menunduk dan tertegun. Rasa cemas yang ia rasakan nampak jelas dari raut wajahnya. "Kuharap ini benar-benar merupakan awal yang baik bagi mereka berdua."

Lacus mengangguk untuk menyetujui sang kekasih. "Aku pun mengharapkan hal yang sama, Kira."

Setelah itu, keduanya kembali menikmati santapan makan pagi mereka dengan beberapa topik percakapan lain mengisi ruang di antara mereka.

~ **Secret Letter~**

 **Athrun Cagalli**

"Sebaiknya dilakukan evaluasi pada kinerja karyawan golongan G-3 dan L-9," ucap Cagalli sambil berjalan bersama dengan beberapa orang staff Morgenroete. "Lalu tingkatkan pengawasan di distrik-distrik yang sudah kusebutkan sebelumnya."

"Baik, Cagalli-sama."

Cagalli mengangguk pada seorang staff yang sibuk mencatat setiap kata yang keluar dari bibirnya, lalu mengembalikan pandangannya ke depan. Saat ini ia sedang berdiri di hadapan sebuah kapal yang masih dalam tahap penyempurnaan. Memang tidak diperuntukkan sebagai kapal perang, kapal berukuran besar tersebut dirancang untuk memperkuat sistem pertahanan ORB.

Sudah berjam-jam Cagalli Yula Athha berkeliling Morgenroete, memantau dan menilai kinerja perusahaan tersebut secara keseluruhan. Erica Simmons selaku chief designer di Morgenroete masih setia mengikuti langkahnya di belakang, berjalan beriringan dengan seorang admiral yang bertugas untuk mengawal sang representative.

Benar, dia adalah admiral Zala. Pria bermata emerald yang seharusnya sedang menjalankan kewajiban sebagai seorang komandan itu saat ini justru sedang mengenakan seragam admiral ORB. Tentu hal tersebut sangatlah mengejutkan terutama bagi Cagalli, namun entah bagaimana... Gadis berambut pirang itu mampu mengendalikan dirinya hingga ia dapat tetap tenang selama kunjungannya ke Morgenroete hari ini.

Mungkin kah itu karena sekarang Cagalli telah tumbuh menjadi lebih dewasa? Ia bukan lagi seorang gadis berusia belasan tahun yang mudah terpengaruh emosinya. Meski beberapa watak kekanak-kanakannya masih tersisa, Cagalli dengan bangga dapat menyatakan dirinya telah berubah menjadi pribadi yang lebih dewasa dan bijak. Bagaimana tidak? Ia dihadapkan dengan berbagai persoalan yang rumit di setiap harinya, tanggung jawab sebagai seorang representative pun akhirnya mampu mendewasakan dirinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kurasa sudah cukup." Cagalli menatap para staff termasuk juga Simmons, lalu ia tersenyum pada mereka. "Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian selama ini, sebagai seorang representative aku sangat menghargainya."

"Anda tidak perlu berkata begitu, Cagalli-sama," jawab seorang staff. "Sudah menjadi tugas dan kewajiban kami untuk memberikan yang terbaik."

Cagalli mengangguk kecil, lalu beralih pada Simmons yang berdiri paling belakang. "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, Erica-san," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya."

Simmons segera melangkah untuk menghampiri Cagalli. "Tentu, Cagalli-sama." Ia memberi isyarat penghormatan pada sang representative.

Setelah itu Cagalli mulai melangkah pergi menuju sebuah mobil sedan hitam di luar Morgenroete yang sudah menunggunya sejak tadi, sang pengawal pun tetap berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang. Cagalli tak mengatakan apa-apa, menatap pria itu pun tidak. Ia terus melangkah dan masuk ke dalam mobil, bersikap seolah tak ada yang terjadi. Bahkan saat mobil yang ditumpanginya bersama sang admiral mulai berjalan, ia masih tetap terdiam. Kedua mata amber gadis itu konsisten menatap pemandangan di luar jendela.

Untuk sementara waktu, sang admiral membiarkan keheningan mengisi ruang di antara mereka. Ia tak bisa menahan kedua bibirnya untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis seraya ia memandang gadis pemilik hatinya. Perasaan bahagia terus meluap dari hatinya, memberikan kehangatan yang terasa begitu manis di sana. Setelah sekian lama berpisah darinya... Akhirnya pemuda itu dapat kembali padanya, berada di sisinya.

 _Kau memang sangat manis jika sedang merajuk seperti ini_ , kata Athrun dalam hati. _Selamat, kau kembali berhasil membuatku gagal menjaga sikapku sebagai seorang admiral pada saat bekerja._

Pada akhirnya Athrun menyerah. Tidak tahan akan keheningan yang terjadi, ia mengusirnya dengan mencubit pipi Cagalli lembut.

"Aduh!" Cagalli terkejut saat pipinya tiba-tiba saja dicubit oleh Athrun. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Gadis itu menatap Athrun sambil mengusap pipinya yang baru dicubit.

Athrun tertawa kecil melihat reaksi gadisnya yang terkejut karena tindakan usilnya. "Sejak masuk ke dalam mobil, dengan wajah serius kau terus menatap pemandangan di luar jendela," Athrun mulai menjelaskan alasan di balik tindakannya itu. "Kau menciptakan keheningan di antara kita, mengacuhkanku begitu saja. Apakah keberadaanku di sini... Mengusikmu?" Senyuman tipisnya kini mulai berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman penuh seraya sepasang mata emerald-nya mengunci sepasang mata amber Cagalli

Sang representative sempat terdiam, matanya menatap dalam pada kedua manik emerald di hadapannya. Baru disadari olehnya, sudah sekian lama semenjak ia terakhir bertatapan langsung dengan sepasang emerald itu. Senyuman dan suara maskulin dari si pemilik kedua manik emerald itu, kehadiran sosoknya yang mampu membuat Cagalli merasa nyaman...

Tidak! Dengan segera Cagalli mengusir jauh-jauh pemikiran konyolnya, sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk menikmati sensasi menggelitik dari kepakan sayap kupu-kupu di perutnya.

"Daripada mengusik, keberadaanmu lebih terasa sangat mengejutkan." Cagalli akhirnya dapat menenangkan diri dan bicara normal pada sang admiral. "Bayangkan saja, seorang white coat yang sudah mengabdi selama bertahun-tahun di ZAFT tiba-tiba berganti seragam menjadi admiral OrB."

"Tidak masalah, bukan?" Jawab Athrun santai, menanggapi reaksi Cagalli yang menurutnya sangat manis. Upaya keras sang representative untuk bersikap profesional padanya terlihat jelas. Diam-diam ia merasa sangat senang karena berhasil mendapati sikap berbeda sang representative sebagai hasil dari keberadaannya. "Chairwoman Lacus sudah memberiku lampu hijau mengenai tindakanku ini," jelas Athrun sambil tersenyum. "Bagaimana pun juga, ada hal penting yang harus kulakukan di sini..."

Athrun terus menatap sepasang mata amber milik gadis itu. Betapa ia merindukan kedua manik itu. Tidak hanya indah, kedua manik itu memiliki pancaran kuat, tegas, namun tetap lembut di matanya.

"Apa? Lacus?" Keterkejutan Cagalli bertambah. "Tunggu dulu, sebenarnya rencana apa yang sedang kalian sembunyikan dariku?" Tatapan matanya tajam, menuntut kejujuran dari sang admiral. "Jangan bilang kalau Kira juga terlibat?"

Lagi-lagi Athrun tertawa kecil melihat reaksi sang representative yang begitu manis setiap kali ia terkejut. Sebuah senyuman jahil tercipta pada kedua bibirnya. "Hm... Menurutmu?" Ia berusaha membuat gadis itu berpikir, semakin mengembangkan imajinasinya untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang gadis itu sendiri ajukan padanya.

Cagalli menautkan alisnya ketika Athrun tertawa, jelas pria itu menganggap dirinya sebagai sebuah lelucon. Dan sang representative pun memutar bola matanya, merasa kesal karena Athrun malah membalikkan pertanyaan darinya. "Athrun, berhentilah bermain-main denganku!" Watak tidak sabaran sang representative mulai terlihat. "Kau menyebalkan."

Sebuah senyuman kembali tercipta di bibir sang admiral. Ternyata kau sama sekali belum berubah ya, Cagalli. Menyadari sikapnya telah membuat orang nomor satu di ORB itu kesal, ia segera menghentikan keusilannya dan bertindak serius. Syukurlah. _Kau tidak pernah tahu, betapa aku menyukai dirimu yang apa adanya seperti ini. Dirimu sebagai Cagalli, bukan dirimu yang mengenakan topeng sebagai representative ORB._ Perasaan lega serta hangat mengisi seluruh ruang di hati pemuda berambut navy itu. Ia sempat merasa cemas saat menerima perlakuan formal dari sang representatif. "Tidak," jawab Athrun tegas dan singkat atas pertanyaan Cagalli sebelumnya. "Lacus dan Kira sama sekali tidak ada kaitannya dengan tindakanku saat ini."

"Lalu?" Tanpa basa-basi, Cagalli kembali menuntut kejelasan dari Athrun. "Bagaimana bisa Lacus mengizinkanmu pergi ke ORB? Apa yang harus kau lakukan di sini?"

"Sebenarnya..." Athrun menarik nafas panjang sebelum memberikan penjelasan lebih lanjut kepada Cagalli. "Aku sendiri pun tak mengerti mengapa Lacus mengizinkanku mengambil cuti panjang Dan pergi kemari," jelas Athrun sambil menatap langit biru yang terbentang di luar sana. "Tapi..." Athrun kembali mengadahkan pandangannya pada sepasang mata amber yang indah. "Aku sangat mensyukurinya."

Dengan suara tegas namun.sedikit bergetar ia melanjutkan, "Karena dengan demikian, aku dapat menepati janjiku padamu."

"Janji...?" Kedua mata amber Cagalli membulat. "Janji apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, Athrun? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja sekarang kau-."

"Bukankah selama ini kau merasa kesepian? Bukankah selama ini kau merasa berat menghadapi semuanya sendirian?" Dengan nada tinggi, Athrun memotong kata-kata Cagalli sebelum ia dapat menyelesaikannya. Suaranya sedikit bergetar. Ia berusaha menahan setiap perasaan yang kian meluap dari hatinya. "Bukankah..." Athrun menghentikan perkataannya. Selama beberapa saat, ia terdiam dan menarik nafas panjang, berusaha menguasai perasaannya. "Bukankah kau merindukanku?" Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Athrun. Kedua tangannya terkepal, kepalanya tertunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan yang tengah meluap dari dalam hatinya.

"A-Athrun?" Cagalli semakin terkejut dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Athrun padanya. Bagaimana pria itu dapat membaca isi hatinya? Mengetahui segala perasaan yang ia pendam sedalam mungkin. "Dari mana kau mendapatkan pemikiran-pemikiran itu, Athrun?" Tanya Cagalli dengan serius. Tidak mungkin Athrun tiba-tiba berpikiran tanpa alasan, pasti ada sesuatu. Atau mungkin pasti ada seseorang yang mendorong pria berambut navy blue itu untuk berpikir demikian. "Jika kau mendengar gosip murahan di media tentangku, Athrun... Maka kau tidak perlu memikirkannya, itu hanya karangan mereka semata." Cagalli berusaha menyembunyikan kenyataan di dalam hatinya pada Athrun, ia tak ingin pria itu merasa kasihan padanya. "Kau tahu 'kan, terkadang media suka melebih-lebihkan."

"Berhentilah berpura-pura seperti itu, Cagalli!" Sudah tidak ada yang ia tahan lagi. Athrun membiarkan perasaannya pada gadis itu terus meluap hingga menguasainya. Dengan nada tinggi ia memohon pada gadis itu untuk melepas topengnya dan berhenti bermain drama.

Cagalli tersentak, ia sempat terdiam dan menelan ludah dengan berat. "Aku tidak berpura-pura," dan pada akhirnya, wataknya yang keras kepala lah yang menang. "Kenapa kau begitu mudah termakan oleh apa yang dibicarakan media? Kau seperti bukan dirimu saja, Athrun."

"Cagalli, kau..." Tidak adanya perubahan pada sikap sang representative membuat emosi sang admiral semakin memuncak. Tak ada pilihan lain. Athrun harus mengeluarkan kartu as miliknya untuk mematahkan sifat keras kepala gadis itu. Dengan tangan bergetar, ia mengeluarkan lipatan selembar kertas berisi tulisan tangan dari saku celananya dan memberikannya pada sang representative.

Pada mulanya Cagalli menerima lipatan kertas dari Athrun dengan wajah polos. Namun setelah ia membuka lipatan dan mengetahui isi selembar kertas yang ia pegang, kedua mata amber Cagalli membulat. "Dari mana?" Suaranya bergetar, diremasnya kertas yang baru saja ia baca. "Dari mana kau mendapatkan surat ini?"

"Anggap saja hatimu yang mengirimkannya padaku," jawab Athrun dingin. Pria itu memalingkan wajahnya dan menunduk, berusaha menghapus Cagalli dari pandangannya. "Hatimu sudah benar-benar lelah karena terus bermain sandiwara denganmu." Tepat setelah mengatakan hal itu, laju mobil yang mereka naiki berhenti. Rupanya mereka sudah tiba di tempat tujuan mereka. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, dengan dingin Athrun turun dari mobil, meninggalkan Cagalli tanpa sedikit pun memandang padanya.

~ **Secret Letter~**

 **Athrun Cagalli**

Ledonier Kisaka adalah seseorang yang selalu memenuhi tanggung jawab serta kewajibannya dengan sangat baik, ia hampir tak membiarkan celah sekecil apa pun hadir dan mengganggu tugasnya. Kedisiplinan pria berkulit gelap ini menjadi kunci utama dari kinerjanya yang gemilang dalam dunia militer, ORB Union selalu dapat mengandalkannya kapan pun ia dibutuhkan. Hari ini ia kembali bekerja dengan kualitas prima, sibuk mengawasi dan juga mengorganisir berbagai kegiatan penting kenegaraan.

"Kenapa sampai sekarang persiapannya belum selesai?" Ia bertanya pada seorang staff yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Kita hampir terlambat, segera selesaikan sisanya dalam waktu 10 menit."

"Siap, Pak!" Staff di hadapan Kisaka memberi hormat, lalu ia segera kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

Kisaka mengangguk, lalu mengamati punggung staff itu untuk sesaat. Setelah itu ia kembali memeriksa agenda yang ada di tangannya, berbagai hal yang perlu ia selesaikan tercatat dengan rapi di sana.

"Kisaka-san?" Seorang letnan muda datang menghampiri Kisaka. Kisaka pun menoleh dan menatapnya dengan menyiratkan tanda tanya di matanya. "Representative Athha ingin bicara dengan anda." Ucap sang letnan muda sambil menyerahkan sebuah telepon tanpa kabel pada Kisaka.

Kisaka sempat menaikkan alisnya, namun ia segera menerima telepon tersebut dan berkata, "Ya, Representative? Kisaka di sini."

"Kisaka!" Suara Cagalli terdengar nyaring. Dari nada bicaranya, Kisaka yakin sang representative tidak menghubunginya untuk membicarakan masalah pekerjaan. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Mengawasi persiapan rapat dewan di Kaguya?" Ucap Kisaka singkat, meski ia tahu pasti bahwa bukan itu jawaban yang diinginkan sang representative.

"Bukan itu maksudku," Yup, dugaan Kisaka memang tepat. "Kenapa kau mengirim surat itu pada Athrun?"

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk mengirimnya?" Kisaka sedikit mengangkat ujung bibirnya, dapat terbayang wajah Cagalli yang sedang kesal.

"Bukan surat yang kutunjukkan padamu, tapi yang sudah kubuang." Desis Cagalli. "Kenapa kau malah mengirimkan surat itu?"

"Bukankah karena itu kau menulisnya, karena kau ingin Athrun membacanya 'kan?" Kisaka mendengar Cagalli mengerang, membuat ia tidak bisa menahan senyum kecilnya untuk semakin mengembang. "Kupikir kau lupa memberikan surat itu padaku, jadi saat kupungut langsung saja ku-."

"Ah, lupakan!" Cagalli memotong pembelaan diri Kisaka. "Aku tahu, kau memang sengaja 'kan?" Kisaka ingin menjawab, namun Cagalli tak memberinya kesempatan untuk itu. "Kau sama saja menyebalkannya dengan Athrun."

Tut, tut, tut...

"..." Kisaka terdiam menatap telepon yang sambungannya telah terputus, lalu ia menggeleng pelan. Jelas sekali, ia telah membuat sang representative marah.

Akan kuurus dia nanti. Kisaka mengembalikan teleponnya pada ...

Letnan di hadapannya, lalu ia kembali pada kesibukannya. Lagipula aku melakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu juga, Cagalli.

~ **Secret Letter~**

 **Athrun Cagalli**

"Hhh..." Cagalli menghela nafas panjang sesaat setelah ia mengembalikan ponselnya ke dalam saku. Kedua mata amber-nya terlihat lesu, wajahnya pun kusam.

Ia sedang berada di sebuah hotel bintang lima ternama di pulau Onogoro bersama dengan beberapa orang pengawalnya. Dalam waktu kurang lebih tiga puluh menit, ia dijadwalkan untuk menghadiri jamuan makan malam bersama seorang perwakilan dari kerajaan Scandinavia di restoran mewah dekat sini. Sang representative hanya mampir ke hotel ini untuk beristirahat sejenak dan melakukan beberapa persiapan.

Di saat semua pengawal dan staff sibuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya, sang representative nampak termenung di kamar hotel yang sengaja dipesan untuknya. Ia duduk di salah sofa yang tersedia, wajahnya tertunduk dengan tangan kanan memijat dahinya.

" _Mungkin hatimu yang sudah mengirimkannya padaku._ "

Cagalli tersentak, kedua matanya yang sempat terpejam kini terbuka lebar. Kalimat sang admiral yang dilontarkan padanya siang tadi kembali terdengar. Terbayang wajah serius serta tatapan tajam dari pria itu, menandakan ketegasan yang kokoh.

 _"Hatimu sudah benar-benar lelah karena terus bermain sandiwara denganmu_."

Cagalli menggigit bibir bawahnya, kedua tangannya pun terpaut erat di atas lututnya. Kata-kata dari sang admiral terasa begitu tajam, menampar wajahnya dengan keras. Sandiwara, memang itulah yang selalu ia mainkan. Di mana pun dan kapan pun, ia hampir tak pernah lagi melepas topeng yang melekat dalam dirinya. Sejak kapan ia mulai mengenakan topeng seperti ini? Bukankah ia sangat menyukai kebebasan? Mengapa sekarang ia justru memakai topeng dan terus bermain sandiwara?

 _Tok, tok, tok._

"Representative Athha?"

Suara seorang pria dari luar berhasil membangunkan Cagalli dari lamunannya. "Masuklah."

Salah seorang pengawal pribadinya masuk ke dalam kamar menggunakan kunci cadangan. Ia berdiri dan memberi penghormatan pada sang representative sebelum berkata, "Semua persiapan sudah siap."

Ah, benar... Ia adalah seorang representative, chief representative Athha yang harus tetap kokoh dan berkharisma. Begitu banyak kewajiban dan tanggung jawab diletakkan di bahunya, tak ada kesempatan lagi untuk bersikap egois dan mementingkan diri sendiri.

Di samping itu, Cagalli juga merasa takut. Ia takut bahwa Athrun sebenarnya hanya merasa simpati padanya. Ia tak ingin mendapatkannya, rasa kasihan dari siapa pun. Ia tahu benar watak pria bermata emerald itu, terkadang ia terlalu baik hingga tidak bisa membuat keputusan dengan tepat. Karena itulah ia sering tersesat, terombang-ambing dalam keraguan dan pemikirannya sendiri.

 _Aku tak ingin menjadi penghambatmu meraih masa depan, impian dan harapanmu._

Cagalli mengangguk, memberi isyarat pada pengawalnya untuk melanjutkan tugasnya. Pria itu segera merespon, ia memerintahkan rekan-rekannya yang sudah menunggu di luar untuk masuk. Beberapa orang pelayan wanita menghampiri sang representative dengan deretan gaun indah beraneka motif dan warna, mereka pun membawa perlengkapan make up khusus untuknya.

Aku ada di masa lalumu, hanya sebatas itu.

Cagalli duduk di depan sebuah meja rias dengan cermin besar menghadapnya, seorang pelayan menghampiri dan mulai mengerjakan tugasnya. Ia mulai membersihkan wajah sang representative, memastikan detail dalam setiap langkah. Malam ini sang representative harus tampil sempurna, menyambut tamu istimewa pada jamuan makan malam di restoran berbintang.

Biarlah aku yang mengalah, semua ini adalah yang terbaik untuk kita berdua.

~ **Secret Letter~**

 **Athrun Cagalli**

 **~TBC~**

 _Oke, sampai di sini dulu Chapter-nya._

 _Gimana menurut Readers sekalian???_

 _BTW mohon maaf, Cyaaz update lwt hp dan spertinya bnyk format yg brubah..._

 _italic, dkk jd bnyk yg hilang._

 _gomen ne..._

 _Tp jngn kapok baca SL!_

 _Silakan tinggalkan review, sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya._


End file.
